Amor Infantil Entre Super Héroes
by RoBlueKiran321
Summary: Una re-escritura de la historia de Geo y Sonia con un toque más realista y maduro.
1. Chapter 1

**Año 22XX**

Era un nuevo día en Echo Ridge. El clima era templado y los cielos estaban despejados, permitiendo ver el ya clásico pero siempre hermoso cielo azul de una mañana. Sin embargo los habitantes del pueblo de cierta forma se mantenían alertas. Una serie de incidentes habían comenzado desde hacia ya un tiempo. El primero despertó a muchos en medio de la noche, una locomotora con diseño antiguo para recordar los viejos tiempos se había activado sola en medio de la noche y por poco ésta se estrellaba contra la escuela. El segundo fue la destrucción sistemática de casi cualquier objeto de color rojo en todo el pueblo, causando daños materiales que si bien en cada caso particular era poco, sumados en total ascendían a los 10000 zennyies. El tercero y más reciente había sucedido en las instalaciones de Amaken, un centro de investigación científica de carácter privado especializado en cosas referentes al espacio. En este último caso se descubrió que uno de los investigadores había sido aparentemente poseído por una entidad de origen desconocido, o al menos eso fue lo que relataron los informes de testigos. La entidad habría intentando, mediante manipular al investigador, matar al dueño de Amaken y a todos los turistas que habían asistido al museo del recinto para experimentar la zona que simulaba el espacio exterior. Estos habían sido encerrados tras lo cual morirían de asfixia tras que el oxígeno de sus trajes se terminara. Sin embargo fueron salvados por lo que describieron como un super héroe en traje azul y un visor rojo que podía usar las cartas antivirus como auténticas armas a través de un cañon con forma extraña.

Algunos de los testigos, un trío de niños, declararon que el super héroe se llamaba a sí mismo como Megaman y que de hecho él había derrotado previamente a otra entidad en forma de toro responsable de la destrucción de todo el material rojo. Pese a que en un principio la opinión publica consideró tales declaraciones como un invento descabellado, la des-clasificación por parte de Amaken de vídeos de seguridad que mostraban al investigador transformado en un ser de apariencia similar a un ave combatiendo con el descrito super héroe pusieron fin a la discusión sobre si Megaman y los otros seres existían de verdad.

Todo esto mortificaba a Geo Stelar, niño quien secretamente era Megaman. Su alter ego estaba ganando popularidad cosa que no era de extrañar, los super héroes eran casi siempre algo de admirar por la cultura. El problema es que él no quería la atención de la gente, no solo por el ya clásico tema de tener que mantener su identidad oculta para protegerse a sí mismo y a su madre, si no porque sencillamente el chico no tenía interés en interactuar demasiado con otras personas... no después de aquel accidente.

Él ahora tenía que ser mucho más precavido para evitar que le atraparan. Si la prensa era algo de molestar, el hecho de haber tenido que noquear un oficial de policía que se había propuesto detener todo flujo de ondas electromagnéticas Z, las cuales eran en parte el origen de sus poderes, era aún más estresante.

Geo se despertó algo temprano, había olvidado una vez más cerrar la ventana ocasionando que la luz solar interrumpiera su sueño. Se rascó la cabeza por unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos rápidamente en preocupación. El chico no tardó ni un segundo en conectar sus ojos con el aparato adherido a su mano izquierda, un transador.

"¿Mega?" preguntó Geo al abrir el aparato, de una forma un tanto parecida a los teléfonos celulares antiguos que se podían doblar.

"Tranquilo niño, esta vez me encuentro aquí." contestó una forma de vida hecha totalmente de ondas electromagnéticas azulada y verde de ojos rojos con una cara que recordaría levemente a la de un perro.

El chico suspiró y se frotó la frente. "Bien, lo último que necesito es tener que correr a buscarte si ese policía regresa."

Casi como si de una broma se tratase, el timbre de la puerta emitió su característico sonido, casi a la misma hora exacta que el detective lo hizo sonar el día anterior.

Geo deseaba no tener que abrir la puerta él mismo, sin embargo al igual que ayer su madre se encontraba fuera en su trabajo de medio tiempo de nuevo. Él consideró no abrir la puerta en esta ocasión y esperar simplemente hasta que quien sea que estuviera timbrando se fuera. Sus deseos no se cumplirían pues el timbre sonaba cada vez más insistentemente hasta el punto en que Geo se hartó de ello, se levantó de su cama, salió corriendo de su cuarto y abrió la puerta principal.

Él estaba a punto de gritarle algo al detective, antes de darse cuenta de que no era la misma persona de ayer. Sin pedirle permiso, un hombre en traje y con gafas irrumpió en su casa.

El sujeto volteó a todos lados de la casa, gritando. "¡Sonia! ¡Sonia! , ¿¡dónde estás!?"

Geo elevó su ceja, no entendiendo bien el porque de tal situación. Pudo escuchar que Mega, o más bien conocido por su nombre completo como Omega-Xis, le llamaba por su nombre. Geo entendió a que se refería y se preparó para transformarse en Megaman para sacar al que posiblemente era un lunático o quizá un ladrón de su casa.

"¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?"

El hombre finalmente pareció notar su presencia, volteándose a verle. "¡Oh!, rayos, lo volví a hacer... lo siento por entrar de esa manera, chico, ¡pero estoy desesperado por encontrar a alguien!"

Nuevamente Geo levantó su ceja. "¿Encontrar? bueno, considerando el nombre que usted gritaba de esa manera, solo puedo suponer que es una persona llamada Sonia."

El hombre asintió. "Así es, Sonia Strumm, la cantante de hecho, ¿la has visto?"

Para este punto Geo se había relajado y ahora no miraba al señor con precaución, eso no había borrado esa mirada de seriedad que el siempre tenía de todas formas "Umm... honestamente no la he visto, señor. Ni siquiera sé quien es ella."

El señor se veía sorprendido de tal afirmación. "¡¿No conoces a Sonia Strumm?! ¡¿Qué acaso no ves la televisión?! ¡¿De qué conversas con tus amigos entonces?!"

Geo entrecerró un poco más los ojos. "Bueno, señor, yo no tengo amigos realmente. Estudió en casa y ninguno de mis vecinos cercanos tiene una edad cercana a la mía."

"¡Oh! entiendo... en fin. Tengo que encontrar a esa niña lo antes posible si no quiero que ese concierto se cancele, ¡es muy importante!"

Geo se sintió aliviado de ver que el sujeto se disponía a salir de su casa. Pero antes de eso le hizo una petición y le entregaba una tarjeta con una dirección e-mail. "Escucha, niño, si ves a una niña de pelo morado, sudadera rosa y que lleva una guitarra, ¡contáctame de inmediato!" tras eso, el sujeto se fue corriendo.

El niño se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, su memoria funcionaba a pleno rendimiento al recordar un evento del día de ayer.

* * *

Geo buscaba incesantemente a Omega-Xis, por alguna razón que él no entendía este no se encontraba en su transador como cada mañana. Dado que se trataba de un alien electromagnético, Geo tenía puesto el visor verde que su padre le había dado hacía ya tiempo el cual resultó permitirle ver tanto a los seres electromagnéticos como a las carreteras que toda a la energía usada por la civilización humana generaban.

No estaba teniendo suerte sin embargo. Mega no estaba por ningún lado de Echo Ridge.

Tras llegar al último lugar que no había revisado todavía, un punto elevado para observación de la ciudad y las estrellas. Geo miró a todos lados donde pudo, a la locomotora que él mismo había detenido, a los asientos del lugar, a una rara maquina de béisbol que él no recordaba que estuviera allí en previas ocasiones que él visitó este lugar.

Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su compañero cuando, como si de un videojuego se tratase, música llenó el lugar. Poco después Geo escuchó a una persona cantar, una voz femenina que él tenía que admitir, era bastante linda pese a tener ese toque infantil que él también tenía en la propia.

Prestando más atención y levantándose el visor, se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en el lugar, específicamente en la parte más alta, la cual estaba hecha de hierro. Acercándose notó que se trataba de una niña que perfectamente podría suponer tenía su misma edad. Ella tenía una guitarra y por supuesto se encontraba cantando.

Aunque él tenía algo más importante que hacer, Geo simplemente no sintió las ganas de irse. El tono tan bonito de la canción le hacía querer quedarse a escucharla completa. Cuando la chica terminó, ella finalmente se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí. Por un momento sorprendida por su presencia, ella sonrió al ver a Geo aplaudir... no muy fuertemente pero lo hizo.

"¿T-te ha gustado?" preguntó la niña.

Geo no entendió muy bien el porqué le preguntaba eso. "Uh, sí..." él entonces supuso un motivo, extendiendo sus dos palmas enfrente de si y dando una cara más preocupada exclamó "¿acaso aplaudí tan lento que se sintió sarcástico? ¡si es así me disculpó!"

"¡No no no! está bien." la chica negó con la cabeza para luego sonreir de una forma que Geo no pudo negar que era lindo. Él simplemente volteó levemente a ver el horizonte.

"Sí, tienes mucho talento diría... aunque tampoco sé si soy un experto en música." contestó rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Me alegra saber eso!, la acabo de componer."

"G-genial, supongo."

"Solo espero que mamá esté feliz."

Extrañamente, Geo podría apostar que esa última frase tenía un tono de voz más apagado, triste quizá.

"Es de suponer que lo estará."

"Sí... ella siempre sonríe cada vez que canto una canción para ella..."

El tono era incluso más triste que antes. Mirando de reojo, Geo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mirando hacia el cielo con algo de... ¿anhelo?

"¿L-la escuchaste, mamá? la hice con todo mi corazón..."

Geo no era estúpido, o al menos eso él pensaba. Ya conocía este tipo de comportamiento, él mismo solía venir a ese lugar casi todas las noches y hacer algo similar desde el día del incidente, desde el día que le dieron aquella grave noticia.

Por ello Geo sabía que la mamá de esta niña estaba perdida desde hacia ya mucho tiempo... o quizá incluso ella ya había...

Él no dijo nada más. En su opinión hacer más preguntas sería mal educado.

"En fin... tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!" su tono había vuelto a ser más alegre y tal como ella dijo, se fue dejandole allí solo. Algo raro era el hecho de que él le decía adiós también con la mano. Él no solía ser así de... accesible con la gente.

"Vaya vaya vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí, niño? ¿acaso esa niña te ha hipnotizado?"

Y la razón de porqué el había venido en primer lugar finalmente apareció y estaba de vuelta dentro de su transador. Geo gruñó ante tales preguntas. "¡Mega!"

* * *

Y es que la descripción que le habían dado encajaba perfectamente con la apariencia de aquella niña... no había duda, ella era Sonia Strumm.

"Oye, ¡Geo!"

"¿Qué quieres, Mega?"

"Te has quedado viendo la puerta como por un minuto entero. Si sigues así que no te sorprenda que me aburra y me vaya de nuevo."

"¡Oh! claro... entiendo. Lo que sea, vamos al punto de vista."

El tono burlón de Omega-Xis no se hizo esperar "¡Oooooh! alguien está impaciente de encontrarla, ¿O me equivoco? ¿quién diría que- "

Geo, al igual que antes, gruño. "Sí, te equivocas, no voy a por ella, no hay razones para suponer que estará allí de nuevo. ¡Yo a lo que voy es a entrenar! Cygnus no fue una amenaza tan fuerte como Taurus, pero no pienso confiarme, ¡luego aparece un FMian más poderoso y termina barriendo el piso conmigo!"

"¿En ese caso a qué esperas?"

"Primero debería ponerme otra cosa que no sea esta piyama"

* * *

Geo subía a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas las escaleras hasta el punto de vista. De nuevo se preparaba para transformarse en Megaman. Pero su intento fue, de nuevo, interrumpido por un sonido desde su transador.

"Creo que es hora de ser héroe, niño."

Era una señal de ayuda. Una frecuencia que las personas activaban en sus transadores para solicitar ayuda cuando no había nadie con ellos y que era detectada por otros transadores.

La señal estaba bastante cerca y crecía a más subía las escaleras.

Para cuando estuvo en la cima, Geo estaba seguro de que la señal provenía de aquella locomotora, al acercarse pudo escuchar un leve llanto. "¿¡Hola!?

El llanto se detuvo y desde la parte derecha de la máquina se asomó una cara que él ya había visto. Irónicamente pese a lo que dijo antes, Sonia Strumm estaba allí nuevamente.

"¡E-eres tú!" ella se abalanzó sobre él. Abrazandolo como si fuera algo vital para sobrevivir y levemente llorando de nuevo, aunque se detuvo momentáneamente para apagar la señal de auxilio "¡P-por favor! ¡S-s-s-sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero escóndeme!"

Geo no estaba seguro de como reaccionar. "T-tengo entendido que tu nombre es Sonia... ¿no?"

Sonia asintió.

"Um... un hombre en traje te buscaba... algo respecto a un concierto, o algo así."

Eso pareció aumentar el estado de pánico de Sonia. "¡Por favor no le digas donde estoy! espera... ¡¿Él está cerca verdad?! ¡oh dios oh dios oh dios!"

"¡Wow wow wow! ¡tranquila! me lo topé por mi casa, la cual está algo lejos de aquí."

Sonia le miró a los ojos suplicantemente... cosa que permitió a Geo notar un moretón que arruinaba en parte aquel lindo rostro... y tenía una hipótesis de quien pudo ser el culpable "¿N-n-no podemos escondernos allí?"

"No creo que sea buena idea... él po-"

Por segunda vez en el día, la mala suerte se la jugaba.

"¡SONIA!"

La nombrada en cuestión dejó de abrazar a Geo y se escondió de nuevo detrás de la locomotora como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Geo permaneció en su posición por un momento. Él se movió y rápidamente se sentó en las bancas y pretendió estar usando su transator.

Cuando Geo vio de nuevo a ese hombre, gritaba mucho más alto el nombre Sonia. Cuando hicieron contacto visual Geo fingió sorpresa de encontrarle de nuevo.

"Uh, ¡señor! ¡Creo que la vi!"

El tipo le dio una mirada algo enojada. "¡¿Crees?! ¿¡No estás seguro?! ¿¡Y qué pasó con esa señal de ayuda?! ¡¿Acaso fue cosa tuya?!"

"B-bueno, verá, mientras me dirigía a aquí, en aquella parada de buses... aquella de allá." Geo apuntó su dedo hacia la parte más baja de las escaleras, justo por donde pasaba la carretera. "Vi a una niña que tenía una sudadera rosa y una guitarra subirse a un bus, no le pude ver la cara pero solo puedo suponer que es ella..." Luego usando su otra mano apuntó a su propio dispositivo personal "Respecto a la señal, perdón, es que estaba haciéndole unos ajustes a mi transador y por accidente presioné la opción de pedir ayuda. Dado que está un poco desactualizado, tiene un poco de lag y por eso duró tanto. Aunque ahora me alegró un poco por ello, pude encontrarle."

"¡¿A dónde se dirige?!"

"Creo que el bus se dirigía a Hills Blud."

"¡Muy bien! ¡gracias niño!" rápidamente el sujeto retomó su andar y bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Geo continuó viendo en dirección hacia donde ese sujeto se había ido. No fue hasta que ya no podía verlo por los edificios que consideró que era seguro decir. "Ya se ha largado... ya puedes salir..."

"Eres todo un héroe, Geo." comentó Omega-Xis.

"Ssssh!"

Segundos después Sonia estaba a su lado. Temblando pero sonriendo levemente. "G-g-gracias por eso..."

"Eso solo lo mantendrá ocupado un tiempo... cuando se entere de que le mentí vendrá a buscarme a mi también... mira, conozco un lugar donde puede que te permitan quedarte. Allí trabaja un amigo de papá. Es un gran sujeto."

"¿D-de verdad?"

"Bueno, dije pueden que... ¿quién sabe si sea posible realmente? vale la pena intentarlo yo pienso... de lo contrario... ya pensaré en algo..."

La nueva vez que Sonia le abrazó, Geo ya estaba preparado. "¡G-g-gracias gracias!"

"Vayámonos antes de que alguien venga y te vea."

Sonia hizo un sonido de confirmación y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Sin embargo se detuvieron en seco cuando Geo se dio cuenta de algo. "Argh... a ver, se supone que eres famosa... ¿cómo voy a llevarte hasta allá a escondidas?"

Era una pregunta muy importante, si alguien le veía con una celebridad, en especial una niña de su edad... la prensa también iría tras de su forma civil. Por no decir que una sola foto subida a la red haría que el ese tipo les ubicara.

"Bueno, esta no es la ropa que suelo usar ante el escenario, y guitarras como ésta hay muchas. Solo debo cubrirme bien la cara..."

Geo se quitó su camisa roja y se la entregó. "Utiliza esto... está un poco maltratado pero te cubrirá bien."

Entonces los dos retomaron su viaje.

* * *

**Primera cosa que escribo en Español en ésta página... resulta obviamente ser mucho más fácil pues la mente trabaja menos para pensar en su idioma natal que en el Inglés. **

**Pues nada, jugué StarForce y quería escribir algo al respecto. En un principio pensaba reescribir todo el juego, pero me di cuenta de que con todo lo demás que tenía, me sería más fácil hacer capítulos centrados en estos dos. Son lindos. **

**Habrá algunas variaciones con respecto a la historia original de todos modos, todo con el fin de que la historia se sienta más orgánica y realista... supongo. Una de las cosas que hice fue mejorar los diálogos para que se sientan como personas más reales. **

**Dado que son niños intentaré que se sientan como tal. Aunque Geo es más maduro dado que es hijo de un astronauta. Los astronautas tienen que ser genios de alto rango y por ello lo normal es esperar que transmitan tal conocimiento a sus hijos. **

**En fin. Espero que les guste. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Protegerla**

Cuando ambos subieron al autobus número 7 que se dirigía a Amaken, el conductor les dio una mirada un tanto confusa. En primera porque Geo solo tenía una muy leve camisa blanca para cubrirse, en segunda porque Echo Ridge no era una ciudad donde las bajas temperaturas fueran comunes como para que la otra niña llevara puesta esa otra camisa roja encima, más considerando que el invierno no había llegado todavía, Y en tercera porque la niña se cubría el pelo y parte de su cara con la misma en vez de tenerla puesta sobre sus hombros o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Aún así el hombre no dijo nada y simplemente aceptó el dinero.

Geo y Sonia se sentaron en la parte trasera, afortunadamente no había muchas personas en el autobus por lo que tenían la suficiente privacidad como para poder hablar sin problemas... aunque Geo preferiría mantenerse callado. Sonia, sin embargo, ahora sintiéndose un tanto más tranquila, tenía un par de preguntas que hacer.

"Entonces... ¿a dónde vamos?"

Geo no volteo a verla, prefiriendo ver los edificios, si bien no era algo que fuera la gran maravilla, rara vez viajaba en bus, ya sea porque no le interesaba ir muy lejos de casa o porque su transformación de Megaman le permitía desplazarse a gran velocidad en caso de que necesitara ir a cualquier lugar lejano usando la carretera electromagnética. Sin embargo el contestó. "A un centro de investigación espacial, el amigo de mi padre es el dueño del sitio."

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?"

Geo por primera vez agradeció que luego de combatir contra Cygnus, él se había visto obligado a regresar con Luna y los otros dos en uno de estos para no levantar sospechas. "No debería de tardar más de una hora, a menos que haya un retraso por algún motivo."

* * *

El resto del viaje continuó con un silencio incómodo bastante prolongado. Sonia en particular era la que más se sentía de dicha manera. Este chico dulcemente le había protegido de su manager y ofrecido una opción para poder encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Sin embargo presentía que su presencia no era del todo agradable para él. En las dos veces que habían hablado el cortaba el contacto visual si tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo. Él no la trataba de la misma forma que sus fans, incluso por lo visto él se enteró de su existencia apenas el día anterior. No sería nada extraño que no quisiera hablarle mucho, ella era una extraña en quien posiblemente él no confiaba mucho. Ella, en cambio, no podía pensar en otra persona en quien confiar en ese momento.

Unas cuantas veces le pareció oírlo hablar solo, pero cuando le preguntó al respecto solo dijo que tenía la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta... si es que hablar en susurros se le pudiera considerar voz alta.

Una vez que bajaron del autobus, ella pudo ver algo que se ajustaba muy bien a lo que él le había dicho, el complejo era bastante grande. Pudo ver un cohete espacial bastante grande en el centro de el patio principal además de unos tres telescopios de considerable tamaño apuntando al cielo detrás de una cerca de hierro.

Una vez dentro del edificio principal caminaron hasta un mostrador. Allí una mujer de que lucía estar en sus años veinte tenía su mente enfocada en escribir.

El chico levantó su mano, con su dedo indice izquierdo extendido, a la altura de su boca. "Um, disculpe."

La mujer ahora le prestó atención a los dos niños enfrente suyo, pero principalmente al chico. "¡Geo! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!"

Así que su nombre era Geo... ella no había escuchado un nombre así antes, era un tanto único y bastante bueno en su opinión.

El chico bajó su mano y miró al piso, "Um, sí..."

La mujer sonrió amablemente. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Me preguntaba si podía ver al señor Boreal, supongo que estará ocupado pero puedo esperar."

"Permiteme." La mujer entonces hizo una llamada con su propio transador.

Geo se volteó a verla. "Quizá tengamos que esperar más."

Sonia asintió. "Está bien."

Después de unos segundos en los que se podía escuchar levemente la voz de un hombre desde el transador de la mujer y esta respondiéndole, ésta le habló a Geo de nuevo.

"El señor Boreal está tomando un pequeño descanso de sus funciones."

Geo nuevamente la miró "Bien, vamos." Sonia respondió con otro sonido de confirmación.

Notando realmente por primera vez a la niña con la camisa roja de Geo en la cabeza, la mujer dio una mirada curiosa. "¿Y quién es ella, Geo?"

Geo detuvo su andada y gruñó levemente. "E-Ella es... en parte la razón por la que quiero ver al señor Boreal."

"¿Es tu amiga?"

"... Algo así... en fin, vamos." Geo le tomó del brazo con la clara intención de alejarse del mostrador lo antes posible. Aún así Sonia estaba segura de que escuchó una risita de parte de la encargada.

Llegaron a una barrera un tanto similar a las de un aeropuerto. Geo colocó una tarjeta y la misma se abrió permitiendoles meterse en un ascensor.

Los momentos dentro del mismo fueron otro silencio incómodo. Aunque para Sonia la sensación era un poco mayor pues Geo parecía olvidar por completo el detalle de que él aún la sostenía de la mano.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas de nuevo Geo la llevó hasta lo que era a todas luces un laboratorio donde un montón de otras maquinas espaciales en construcción eran visibles. Además de algunos escritorios y computadoras y varios planos en la pared... incluso había un extraño artefacto con alas. Sentado en uno de los escritorios un hombre vestido con un uniforme de pantalones cafés, chamarra azul con lineas rojas y una gorra con el nombre del recinto: Amaken.

El hombre tenía los brazos cruzados pero su cara mostraba amabilidad. "Es bueno ver que hayas decidido volver, Geo... todavía tenemos que hablar sobre ya tú sabes que."

"Evidentemente... pero vengo por otra cosa principalmente." El apuntó con su dedo hacia ella. "Verás... ella necesita un lugar donde quedarse... y digamos que no puedo llevarla a mi casa por cierto detalle."

El hombre se sorprendió de verla. Al mismo tiempo Sonia pensó que, si este era el hombre que Geo confiaba cuidaría de ella, era buen momento para quitarse la camisa roja de la cabeza. "Bueno... ésta es una petición bastante sorprendente viniendo de ti, Geo."

El hombre la miró fijamente por un momento. Sonia volteó sus ojos a otro lado. El señor Boreal se frotó la barbilla. "Ella parece tener... ciertos problemas..." comentó él con preocupación.

"Necesita un lugar donde esconderse del tipo que le hizo eso." Dijo Geo. Estaban hablando de su moretón...

"Entiendo... no hay ningún problema con que ella se quede aquí, pero... dudo que pueda ser más de dos días a lo mucho."

Sonia, agradecida decidió hablar por primera vez en mucho rato. "E-está bien... muchas gracias... es mejor que nada"

Geo parecía satisfecho. Se volteó para ver la salida. "Esperaré afuera, señor Boreal..." por un momento movió su mirada a ella levemente. "Yo... solo... de nada..."

Después él salió corriendo de la habitación.

"No pienses mal de él, ese niño tiene sus razones para no querer relacionarse mucho con las personas." dijo el señor Boreal, suspirando mientras usaba su mano para apoyar su cabeza. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te muestro algo con lo que puedas pasar el tiempo mientras yo habló con él?"

"S-sería genial."

Ella sentía varias cosas en ese momento. Tranquilidad por estar lejos de las garras de su manager. Agradecimiento hacia éste hombre y Geo por ayudarla. Un poco de alivio por saber que no era que Geo actuara de esa manera con ella solamente, lo que significaba que no era realmente su culpa... pero ese detalle también le hizo sentir pena por él... había respondido a su mensaje de ayuda, le había protegido de su perseguidor, le había encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche aún si él no la conocía muy bien... ella quería volver a verlo, devolverle el favor...

* * *

Afuera del laboratorio, Geo apoyaba su espalda contra la pared cercana a la puerta, tenía sus brazos cruzados, una pierna un tanto levantada y doblada de modo que ésta se apoyaba también en la pared y su su mirada baja. ¿Sus ojos? cerrados.

Omega-Xis salió del transador y ahora estaba enfrente de él. "¿Qué ocurre, niño?"

"Yo... yo..." Geo suspiró pesadamente, abriendo sus ojos y su boca de forma que parecía que gruñiría. "No quiero admitir que me preocupa que le pasé después... solo he podido garantizar su seguridad por un par de días..." él entonces puso ambas palmas sobre su pelo. "Este sentimiento... ¡urgh!"

Omega-Xis se burló de esto. "¡Ja! Sin tanto te importa esa chica, ¿porqué no formas un SiblingBand con ella?"

Geo negó fuertemente. "No... no puedo hacer eso..."

"Me sigue pareciendo extraño que el hijo del hombre que hablaba tan bien de la amistad sea un cobarde para relacionarse."

Geo estaba a punto de ordenarle a Mega que se callase, pero el repentino corte de luz y subsecuente obscuridad le hicieron cambiar de prioridades. Desde las constantes veces que eventos raros solían deberse a FMians o virus, no esperó a que Mega le pidiera ponerse el visor. Al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta de la existencia en la carretera electromagnética de ciertas esferas que se generaban.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Ondas Z... eso es lo que pasa cuando muchas de las mismas se juntan, crean virus poderosos."

"Bueno, al parecer sí tendré mi entrenamiento..." Geo se separó de la pared y se preparó para transformarse. "Si vas a destruirlas, hazlo rápido, eso puede atraer a un FMian a este lugar al igual que las ondas cerebrales de una persona triste." Explicó Omega-Xis.

"Entendido." Geo levantó su brazo izquierdo. "¡Em Wave Change! ¡On air!" Omega-Xis se insertó dentro del transador nuevamente, energía electromagnética fluyó a través de todo el cuerpo de Geo Estelar. Su cuerpo orgánico se transformó parcialmente en ondas, un traje azul oscuro remplazó sus ropas civiles, unas botas azul normal se generaron en sus piernas, un brazelete en la mano derecha, del mismo color que las botas. La cabeza de Omega-Xis como cañon en la mano izquierda. Su visor se volvió rojo y dos comunicadores cubrieron sus orejas mientras una pieza metálica le cubrió la frente.

Geo, ahora transformado en Megaman, brincó hacia la carretera electromagnética aterrizando justo en frente de una de esas bolas de energía.

De un compartimiento ajustado a su cintura del lado derecho, extrajo dos cartas antivirus. "Battle Card, ¡Predation!" lanzando la cartas y rápidamente moviendo su mano izquierda, Omega-Xis se tragó las mismas, remplazando la cabeza del alien por una espada de energía verde y el guantelete por un cañón más mecanizado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, en el momento en que virus se generaron de la esfera, Megaman se impulsó hacia la misma.

* * *

Sonia no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado oscuro, de repente todas las luces se habían ido. El señor Boreal le había pedido mantenerse tranquila mientras el revisaba el cableado eléctrico. Era inquietante como el ambiente de tranquilidad había sido cortado en favor de el miedo ya clásico de la humanidad a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo las luces volvieron como si nada.

Momentos después Geo entraba de nuevo a la habitación. Se veía un poco agitado pero a la vez más determinado.

El señor Boreal sonrió al verle. "¿Tú te has hecho cargo, Geo?"

Geo asintió. "Pude estirar bien los musculos."

Sonia se confundió mucho. "¿Tú lo arreglaste? ¿Cómo?"

Geo y el señor Boreal se alteraron ante esto. "Sí, bueno, verás... ser hijo de un astronauta tiene sus ventajas. Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que se hacer." Geo se río nerviosamente.

Dado que Sonia no logró relacionar el reparar el suministro eléctrico con estirar los musculos, ella solo pudo suponer que se trataba de una frase no literal. Sin embargo, el ver a Geo de nuevo le hizo saber que ella no quería que se fuera tan pronto... quería hablarle... quizá él no disfrutaba mucho de relacionarse. Pero ella quería, ¡no! necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Ella se le acercó y haciendo que sus dedos indices se dieran toques. Preguntó. "Geo... ¿p-p-podríamos hablar en privado?"

* * *

El joven Stelar quería decir que no, que necesitaba irse, cualquier excusa por más ridícula que fuera para simplemente centrarse en hablar con el señor Boreal...

Pero había algo, ¡había algo en esa cara adorable que le impedía decirle que no! ¡era incapaz de resistirse a ayudarla!

"... Podemos ir a la azotea usando esas escaleras..."

"...Gracias de nuevo, Geo."

Sonia se adelantó entrando por la puerta que él había señalado.

Sintió la mano del señor Boreal en su hombro. "Se honesto conmigo, Geo. ¿te gusta esa niña? no es normal que aceptes hacer tanto por otra persona y con tanta facilidad."

La pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa tanto como ello debiera. Geo inclinó su cabeza y reflexionó al respecto.

Su padre le enseño muchos valores desde muy pequeño. Uno de ellos siendo la honestidad, debía ser honesto con las personas y consigo mismo. Analizó que, pese al poco tiempo que interactuaron, vio algo muy bello en esa niña, sumado a un deseo intrínseco de protegerla... quizá era debido a su sentido de héroe, ella era como una princesa delicada en peligro y él simplemente deseaba alejarla del peligro. Quizá era algo tonto... pero...

Suspirando y gruñendo levemente. Geo asintió. "Sí... un poco... pero sí, ella me gusta."

"Vaya, ¡lo ha admitido!" Exclamó Mega.

El señor Boreal le palmeó el hombro. "Ya veo... anda, ve."

Geo no dijo nada, él se limitó a ir al mismo lugar donde Sonia le debía estar esperando.

* * *

Allí estaba ella.

Observando el cielo apoyada en el barandal.

Geo se apoyó en el barandal a su lado. "Lamento la demora."

Sonia negó "No hay problema."

Nuevamente, otro silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Hasta que Sonia reunió el valor de romperlo. "Hermoso, ¿no?"

"¿Te refieres al cielo?"

"Sí, el cielo..."

"Pues sí, es hermoso."

Geo determinó que el tono de voz de Sonia volvía a ser tan triste como el que tenía en el punto de vista. "Me-me pregunto si el paraíso está detrás de esas nubes."

"..."

"Cuando miró hacia arriba... yo... creo oír la voz de mamá..."

La cara de la niña expresaba una depresión intensa, retiró su mirada de los cielos para proceder a observar el suelo. "Vivíamos solas... nunca conocí a mi padre... ella tenía una condición no muy buena... llegó a ponerse tan mal que tuvo que permanecer en cama todo un año... me dolía verla tan triste... quería que sonriera de una u otra manera... así que canté... canté cualquier cosa que se me ocurría y veía con todo mi corazón..."

Sollozos ya eran algo perfectamente escuchable.

"Desde las flores brotando en primavera... las olas del mar de verano... la caída de la hojas naranjas en otoño... la blanca y suave nieve del invierno... lo que sea, cualquier cosa... hice canciones al respecto... y-y-yo s-s-sol-l-l-o quería... hacerla feliz..."

Geo no podía confirmar si cierto liquido hizo su aparición en sus propios ojos... no. No estaba rodando por sus mejillas... simplemente era que la tristeza que emanaba de Sonia hacia que el mismo intentará forzar su salida.

"Ella terminó cantando conmigo... fue solo... suerte... que ese hombre nos estuviera allí... dijo que con mi voz podría llegar muy lejos... que... que... que podríamos seguir pagando el tratamiento de mi madre con ello... estaba tan feliz entonces." Una leve sonrisa emergió de Sonia, pero murió tan rápido como surgió. "Hice mi mejor esfuerzo... canté con todas las ganas que pude... los conciertos se volvían más frecuentes... mi madre comenzó a mejorar... yo quería pasar más tiempo junto a ella, era lo que tanto deseaba... tanto era así que yo empecé a faltar a conciertos... ese hombre se ponía tan histérico como ahora... pero no me importaba... yo quería estar con mi madre... pero entonces aprendí que aquello por lo que se lucha con tanto esfuerzo... puede desparecer tan fácilmente... mamá regresó a estar mal... parecía recuperarse un poco pero luego decaía tanto... los doctores no entendían bien que pasaba... todo siguió así hasta que... hasta que... hasta que..." Sonia no pudo contener más y rompió a llorar.

Geo no necesitaba más explicación. La peor sospecha que había tenido la primera vez que la vio se confirmó con esto... el llanto de Sonia... el llanto de Sonia era algo que él no soportaba... no en el sentido de que le hiciera enojar... si no que le deprimía demasiado...

Lo que hizo a continuación vino por dos motivos. El primero era el menos importante de los dos para él pero aún así era muy importante, era el hecho de que si Sonia seguía emitiendo ondas tristes un FMian podría tomar posesión de ella. Y el segundo... el solo hecho de que verla triste era tan doloroso que de forma idéntica a como la niña había deseado con todo su corazón hacer feliz a su madre... el quería hacerla sonreír... detener su dolor... allí y en ese momento.

Geo no dudo ni un segundo. Extendió su brazo y la atrajo más cerca de sí mismo. Sonia no impuso resistencia. Entonces él la rodeo completamente con sus brazos. Acariciando su cabello amablemente. Ella simplemente descansó su cabeza en su hombro como más lágrimas fluían de sus ojos.

Eso dejaría una mancha en su camisa roja favorita... pero no importaba... ella lo valía... no importaba si quizá todo esto era muy irracional... no importaba si él no entendía como habían llegado a algo como esto en tan poco tiempo...

* * *

**Okay... creo que esto es lo más triste que he escrito alguna vez... aunque probablemente no es digno de una auténtica historia de tragedia. Me da una impresión de que el ambiente se modifica no de la forma más correcta... es decir, no me parece mal pero tampoco una maravilla. **

**Geo se siente muy maduro, supongo. Pero como dije, ser hijo de un hombre como Kevin Stelar implica un gran nivel de inteligencia y madurez (lo que le da más sentido a ese aprecio que Geo siente por él, siendo algo más profundo que el solo hecho de que era su padre y lo trataba bien). **

**Y es que el comportamiento de un chico ante una chica es mucho más complejo que entre chicos. **

**Esto puede dar la impresión de que no concuerda mucho con el titulo: Amor Infantil. Aunque por infantil yo me refiero a que es amor entre niños. **

**Dado que Amaken revisó las cintas de seguridad, es obvio que habrían visto una de Geo ****transformándose**** en Megaman... o bueno, solo un empleado de seguridad y Aaron lo vieron. Por suerte. **

**En fin, hora de contestar reviews: **

**Naruichi-SS:**

**Dado que esto es en Español a diferencia de los otros fics que tengo que son en Inglés, mi mente sufre menos a la hora de pensar la historia. **

**De hecho, es gracioso que seas tú la primera review, hice esta historia con la esperanza de que los fanes de la tuya la vieran... dado que son muchos. Me daba la sensación de que por ser Español en este sitio no triunfaría muy bien. Pero tu historia me demuestra lo contrario. **

**Pues... yo también soy de México. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Carreras Contra El Tiempo**

El abrazo de ambos niños duró bastante tiempo. La percepción del tiempo de los dos no funcionaba correctamente en ese momento, bien podrían haber sido poco más de 10 minutos y sin embargo el tiempo parecía ir demasiado despacio para ellos, como si la relatividad les afectara independientemente de que no estuvieran viajando a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz. Las lágrimas de Sonia se habían secado pero eso no parecía ser motivo para que Geo quisiera soltarla o dejar de acariciar su suave cabello.

Y ciertamente Sonia tampoco estaba interesada en dejar de sentirse segura en los brazos de Geo... aún así, cierta culpabilidad la mortificaba.

"L-Lo siento..."

Las niñas sí que eran complicadas, Geo no podía pensar en un motivo real por el cual ella debiera disculparse. "Si se debe a mi camisa no hay problema."

"N-No... es solo que... te pido egoístamente que te quedes solo para escuchar de mis problemas y para darte pena... e-eso no está bien..."

Honestamente, Geo ya no quería oír ese tono tan melaconcólico "... Lo que no está bien es que sufras... supongo que todos necesitan de alguien que les escuche en momentos difíciles... tú tranquila..."

Sonia alzó su rostro para verle directamente a los ojos... esta sería la parte en la que él rompería contacto visual para mirar al horizonte, Geo intentó hacerlo... pero aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, más brillantes que la luz de una estrella gigante, habían encadenado a los suyos con una fuerza más eficiente que la gravedad "N-no creo que pueda agradecerte todo esto... aún si me encantaría poder hacerlo."

Geo negó e hizo un sonido de negación. "No es necesario... papá una vez me dijo que uno no hace buenas acciones esperando algo a cambio, ni para que alguien las note, si no porque es lo correcto que uno debe hacer."

Los ojos de Sonia parecían brillar incluso más tras que él dijera eso... si tan solo no tuviera ese moretón... o esas lagrimas secas... su carita... su preciosa carita en conjunto podría rivalizar e incluso superar a una hipernova en brillantez.

Justo cuando Sonia quiso empezar a hablar, Geo la interrumpió. "Yo... yo.. urgh... no soy muy bueno del todo en esto... uuum... uuum..."

Estaba quedando en ridículo, Sonia inclinó su cabeza a un lado y una de sus cejas estaba parcialmente levantada. Claramente estaba confusa.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? eso no era comparable en dificultad a pelear contra cientos de virus y también contra poderosos aliens... pero rápidamente recordó... era su mente que le ordenaba no abrirse tanto a otra persona, esa parte que aún resistía... ¡tenía que hacer caso a su cerebro! ¡tenía-

"Verás... no creo que pueda dormir tranquilamente si no estoy seguro de que te encuentras bien... por lo que... cuando ya no puedas quedarte aquí... yo... pensaré en algo."

¿En qué rayos pensaba? ¡no debía dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control y le hicieran prometer cosas que él quizá no podría cumplir! no es como que realmente tuviera más opciones... no es como que ella podría irse a vivir con él... o algo por el estilo... ¿verdad?

"S-s-sé que dijiste que haces esto no esperando un agradecimiento... pero... por lo menos... acepta esto... ¿sí?"

Sonia cerró sus ojitos... ella acercaba un poco más su rostro al suyo...

Geo cerró sus ojos ante la incomodidad y pena cuando sintió un suave beso en su mejilla... un suave y tierno beso... Geo relajó más su cara... eso... se sentía... bien.

Si él antes estaba tan rojo como la superficie de suelo Marciano... ahora la tonalidad de rojo en su rostro era tan profundo e intenso que el de una super gigante roja quedaría en ridículo.

"Deberías ir con el señor Boreal." dijo ella.

Rascandose la frente, Geo contestó. "¡Ah! cierto... lo había olvidado por completo... yo, trataré de no tardar..."

En lugar de correr como la otra ocasión, Geo caminó lentamente hasta que abrió la puerta y se fue.

Sonia ya no sentía tristeza. Ella volvió a apoyarse sobre el barandal y miró de nuevo al cielo, pero esta vez sonriendo de felicidad.

Sin que Sonia lo supiera, ciertas personas habían sido espectadores de todo. Uno vivía secretamente en el transador de Geo... otra, que había venido tras percibir las ondas tristes que ella había emanado más aparte ciertas ondas Z, tenía un debate interno sobre como convencerla de unirse a ella. Aunque admitió para sí misma que el humano que Omega-Xis utilizaba tenía un corazón puro. Y por último...

* * *

"Eres muy veloz, Carrerin."

Por supuesto, Omega-Xis no quería perder el tiempo de molestar. Después de todo, el alien había visto y oído todo en primera fila.

Geo se frotó la frente mientras bajaba escalones. "En serio, todavía me cuesta entender como pasó tanto en tan poco tiempo..."

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a callarme, gritarme o lo que sea?"

Geo volteó a verle "Ya admití que Sonia me gusta... ¿cuál sería el punto de actuar como si no fuera el caso?"

Omega-Xis cruzó los brazos en disgusto. "Bah, no es divertido entonces."

Geo entrecerró un poco más sus ojos "Que bueno."

El alien puso su comportamiento burlón a un lado y tomo un tono más serio "Por cierto, al menos detuviste su tristeza a tiempo."

"¿Hay un FMian cerca?" Era la posibilidad más lógica.

"Podría apostarlo y no salgo perdiendo."

"Supongo que esa es otra razón para cuidar de ella... lo buscaría ahora mismo pero no puedo seguir retrasando lo inevitable."

Una vez de vuelta en el laboratorio, Aaron le preguntó respecto a como había conocido a Omega-Xis, el porqué de que el alien estuviera en la tierra y como había llegado hasta allí. Los incidentes previos, sobre si alguien más sabía de su identidad secreta y el como funcionaban sus poderes. Intentó resumirlo lo más rápido posible pues tenía que darle caza a ese FMian.

Por suerte, Aaron prometió mantener el secreto y asegurarse de que el empleado de seguridad lo hiciera también. Tras eso, Geo se transformó en Megaman y rastreó el lugar, sin embargo Omega-Xis comentó que muy probablemente el FMian se dio cuenta de su presencia y del cambio en las ondas de Sonia por lo que se había retirado.

Cuando entró una vez más al laboratorio de vuelta en forma civil, vio a Sonia usando una de las computadoras. Aaron se encontraba junto con otros científicos construyendo lo que hasta donde él sabía era un nuevo tipo de motor para cohetes más eficiente a la hora de generar el empuje por curvatura warp.

Sonia se desinteresó al instante de lo que estaba jugando al verle, mostrando de nuevo esa radiante carita. Aunque parte de sí mismo le pedía a gritos quedarse un poco más. Lo cierto es que tenía que volver a casa antes de que su madre se alterara. No le había informado sobre que volvería a Amaken y desde los incidentes recientes, ella se preocupaba más de lo usual por su seguridad. No era de extrañar, su padre había desparecido tiempo atrás y ella no quería perderle a él también. También estaba el hecho de que con todo lo sucedido se olvidó completamente de comer lo más mínimo... el hecho de pensar en hambre le hizo notar, para su alivio, que al menos ella tenía a su lado una galletas.

Rascándose la cabeza, Geo fue el primero en hablar "Es bueno verte más tranquila."

Sonia hizo un sonido de confirmación tierno y después preguntó. "Si no te molesta... ¿de qué hablaron tú y el señor Boreal?"

"Nada realmente importante... um... no es que quiera dejarte pero... debo volver a casa, mamá no sabe que estoy aquí y no quiero preocuparla."

Sonia ladeo su cabeza "¿No puedes enviarle un correo?"

La leve paranoia de Geo respecto a si lo que decía sonaba maleducado o como si intentara deshacerse de ella se hizo presente de nuevo, ahora se rascaba la frente con su índice "Bueno, sí, podría. Pero digamos que ella se esfuerza mucho en cocinar para mi que... bueno... además mi estomago está más vacío que el espacio exterior."

"¡Oh! cierto... tú tampoco has comido nada..."

"Pienso volver mañana." se apresuró a aclarar. "Quizá... pueda traerte algo de la cocina de mamá..."

"Eres tan dulce... ten." Ella le estaba ofreciendo sus galletas. Geo puso sus manos a la defensiva levemente. "N-n-no, son tuyas, tú las necesitas más que yo."

"Al menos toma unas pocas para el camino... ¿sí?"

De nuevo esa mirada de anhelo... si su mirada de suplica era suficiente como para que el no se resistiera... esto era...

Geo tomó tres galletas. "Está bien... bueno... te veo mañana." Geo se dio la vuelta y de nuevo se fue. Sonia siguió mirando cariñosamente en dirección donde Geo había desparecido antes de suspirar felizmente y volver a usar la computadora.

* * *

No le costó más de 10 minutos a Megaman estar de vuelta en Echo Ridge. Normalmente él bien podría haber tardado menos. Sin embargo el ir más lento para comer las galletas adecuadamente le retrasaron.

Se destransformó detrás de uno de los árboles al lado de su casa. Colocó su mano en el escaner. Luego abrió la puerta.

"He vuelto."

"Bienvenido."

No fue una sorpresa ver la comida ya preparada sobre mesa... lo raro era que su madre, Hope Stelar, estaba ya sentada y tenía su mirada clavada en él. Ella no parecía molesta sin embargo, pero tenía una de esas extrañas sonrisas que no le daban buena espina. Aún así Geo le dio un abrazo, el cual Hope le devolvió con mucho amor... un poco más de lo usual... aunque no podía decir que le molestaba.

Del mismo modo que ella se preocupaba más por él, Geo se apegaba más de lo usual a su madre. Mientras que su interacción con su padre era más similar a la de un profesor y un alumno, con su madre era como si él nunca hubiera dejado de tener cinco años. Por muy infantil que eso pudiera ser, le hacia sentir cómodo y feliz.

Lo que ella había preparado era bastante bueno. Incluso de no serlo Geo no hubiera dejado ni una sola pieza debido al hambre. Pero aún así él todavía sintió esa mirada...

"Sabes, cuando me dijiste que no te interesaba esa chica, Luna... no pensé que fuera porque salías a escondidas con otra chica."

...

Geo lentamente hizo contacto visual. "¿Qué?"

Hope tenía una mirada de orgullo maternal bastante apreciable. "Aunque entiendo el porqué lo hacías, es decir, nunca me imaginé que pudieras conseguir una cita con una chica como Sonia Strumm... aunque ahora que lo pienso, tienes todo el encanto que tiene tu padre así que tal vez te subestimé. O tal vez solo la conocías como amiga y muy apenas confesaste tus sentimientos por ella."

"...¿Qué?"

Hope soltó una risilla, prestó atención a su transador, presionó de vez en cuando botones y entonces Geo recibió como correo electrónico unas cuantas fotografías... unas fotografías tomadas desde un ángulo un tanto inclinado. Lo que se mostraba era la azotea del edificio de Amaken, lo cual indicaba que quien quiera que fuese el autor había usado zoom para capturar las escenas. Las dos personas que aparecían en dichas imágenes eran siempre las mismas...

La primera mostraba a Sonia descansando su cabeza en su hombro. El rostro de ella y el suyo no eran del todo visibles por la posición que tenían pero la ropa, el pelo y la guitarra apoyada en la barandilla eran bastante explicativos al respecto. Cualquiera que conociera a Geo reconocería ese pelo pinchudo y su camisa roja con hombreras blancas. Y cualquiera reconocería el peinado de Sonia y su guitarra... la siguiente imagen sí permitía ver un tanto mejor sus rostros... y en la última era el momento en que Sonia le había dado ese beso en la mejilla...

"D-D-D-D-Dime que esto no está en la red..."

"Me temo que sí lo está, a mi me lo mostraron hace 10 minutos..."

¡¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan pero tan mala suerte?!

En estado de pánico creciente, Geo se paró y camino lentamente hacia la puerta "Tengo... que... irme..." después de eso corrió con más ganas de lo que había corrido cuando tuvo que salvar a varías personas de morir ahogados en el simulado vacío del espacio. Dejando a su madre confundida y aunque pudo escuchar como lo llamaba, eso no era importante.

Tan pronto como tuvo un pequeño sitio escondido. Él se transformó en Megaman y partió a toda velocidad de vuelta a Amaken.

Sin importar que. Él tenía que viajar más rápido que la luz misma y llegar primero a Amaken... antes de que ese miserable alcanzara a Sonia.

* * *

**Vale, este es un poco más corto que los otros dos y es en parte porque la primera mitad iba a pertenecer al capítulo anterior, pero no quería romper la ****atmósfera**** triste por lo que terminé ****recortándolo****. **

**Supuse que como Geo es muy fanático de casi cualquier cosa referente al espacio, sería lógico que hiciera ****analogías**** de la belleza de Sonia, además de una que otra cosa, con conceptos ****astronómicos****.**

**Que esa es otra, si bien se nos dice que él ama el espacio, realmente esa parte no se explora muy a profundidad... o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio. Bueno, más bien sería que eso solo tuvo peso en el primer juego y en el segundo y tercero como que es dejado de lado.**

**También, supongo que el internet o al menos algo que se pueda entender como Internet (con redes sociales y todo eso) existe en la época de Starfoce (que eso es algo que no entendí bien del juego crosover). Supongo que es lógico que las net-battles dejaron de ser tan populares con el tiempo y todo eso. **

**En fin, trataré de seguir actualizando pero no debo olvidar mis historias en inglés o se enojaran los seguidores. **

**Hora de contestar reviews.**

**KingJGamer:**

**Um... my friend, I think you translated wrongly. That was Italian... or that's what Google Translator is telling me. **

**Naruichi-SS:**

**¿En serio? A mi me daba la impresión de que la cantidad de palabras no era del todo suficiente para establecer de forma adecuada el tono triste de la escena. Algo que sucede es que al escribir suele haber un lapso de 3 segundos entre cada frase. Lo cual le da de cierta forma más peso emocional al autor. Mientras que al leerlo todo de corrido es posible que se pierda ese detalle.**

**La parte fuerte supongo vendrá en el siguiente cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harp Note**

Sonia realmente estaba disfrutando jugando aquellos juegos en linea. Si bien ella no era la más inteligente para los puzzles, eso era relativamente sencillo. Sin embargo, luego un de un rato, al recordar que estaba presente en un centro de investigación espacial le hizo sentir curiosidad por el tema. Algo que no le había pasado antes pues su interés solía centrarse en videojuegos, ver la TV o leer libros junto con su madre. Teniendo a su alcance el acceso a trillones de datos de información, Sonia simplemente tuvo que escribir la palabra astronomía para obtener muchos resultados.

Le sorprendía saber que los nombres de los planetas eran nombres de dioses de mitología. También el hecho de que los nueve planetas básicos que ella conocía no habían sido siempre los mismos exactamente. Durante mucho tiempo, un cuerpo celeste bastante pequeño llamado Plutón era considerado el noveno planeta hasta que debido a su tamaño y por "no tener limpia la zona de su órbita" dejó de ser considerado como tal tras lo cual durante varios años el conteo de planetas se redujo a 8 hasta que se descubrió el planeta Baco.

Otra cosa interesante fue imaginarse noches con más de una luna. Varios de los otros planetas más grandes tenían muchas lunas, al punto en que los eclipses eran algo muy común. Luego estaba todo el asunto de las constelaciones. Ella no estaba segura de como es que la gente de la antigüedad relacionaba lo que para ella eran simples puntos sin mucho orden con figuras, pero la que más le llamó la atención debido a su nombre fue la constelación de Lyra. Similar a la lira, el instrumento que su madre gustaba tocar y parcialmente le hizo amar tanto la música.

Su lectura la había aislado un tanto de todo lo que la rodeaba. Debido a ello, Sonia no notó que cierto amigo suyo había vuelto y bastante agitado.

* * *

Megaman tardó solo 3 minutos en regresar. Habiendo ignorado por primera vez a todos los virus que él pudo notar. No tenía tiempo que estar perdiendo con esas pestes, estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera se molestó en entrar por la puerta principal. Geo aterrizó en el techo, entró por la puerta a las escaleras y mientras bajaba deshizo su transformación.

Al menos dos veces estuvo a punto de resbalar pero nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión y actuar un poco menos descuidadamente. Tenía que sacar a Sonia de allí lo antes posible.

Cuando ingresó en el laboratorio los científicos en un primer momento se confundieron pero al reconocerle no le prestaron mucha más atención. Aaron sin embargo si seguía confundido. ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Aunque escuchó como el señor Boreal le llamaba por su nombre, Geo no se detuvo y fue directo hasta la chica. Tocando rápidamente su hombro para llamar su atención.

"¡Sonia! ¡Sonia!"

la chica volteó su cabeza y levantó una de sus cejas. "¿G-Geo? pensé que dijiste que volverías mañana."

"No hay tiempo para eso, ¡vamonos!"

"¿Q-qué? pero... ¿por qué?"

Geo furiosamente presionó botones en su transador y extendió su mano para mostrarle lo que su madre le había pasado. Los ojos de Sonia se abrieron como platos al reconocer a las dos personas en las fotografías. Después de eso Geo la tomó de la mano y de no ser porque Sonia reaccionó rápido entendiendo la implicación de la existencia de esas fotos, prácticamente la hubiera arrastrado para afuera. Aún así ella le pidió detenerse un momento para tomar su guitarra. El señor Boreal alzó su voz.

"Geo, ¡¿qué sucede?!"

Una vez Sonia ya tenía su preciado instrumento en su espalda, Geo y Sonia continuaron su escape pero Geo alzó su voz también "¡Cambió de planes, te explico luego!"

Geo y Sonia corrieron hasta el elevador. En el momento en que las puertas se cerraron y empezaron a descender, la chica preguntó. "¿A-a dónde iremos ahora?"

Su sensación de miedo cambió un poco cuando Geo colocó ambas manos en sus hombros cariñosamente. "Podemos preocuparnos de eso luego, lo importante ahora es irnos los más lejos posible de aquí."

Ignorando a la recepcionista o cualquier otra persona que intentara llamar la atención de ambos, lograron salir del lugar edificio y el recinto como tal. Sin embargo no podían esperar a que otro autobus pasara. Por lo que continuaron corriendo sobre la banqueta hasta que los muros del lugar casi dejaban de estar... pero justo allí...

Un auto a gran velocidad dio una vuelta bastante brusca y se detuvo muy cerca de ellos. El jadeo de Sonia sirvió como confirmación para Geo que era el auto de ese sujeto. Ante esto, Geo rápidamente dio un paso al frente y extendió su brazo izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo entrecerró los ojos para demostrar un sentimiento de furia.

El hombre estaba furioso... no, estaba más que furioso, su rostro denotaba que estaba más que listo para matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Su mirada se fijó en la chica con la guitarra."¡Sonia! ¡No tienes ni idea de los problemas que me has causado! ¡TUVE QUE CANCELAR ESE CONCIERTO! ¡LA CANTIDAD DE DE DINERO QUE HE PERDIDO ES DESCOMUNAL!"

Sonia dio un pasó leve hacia atrás y a la vez comenzó a temblar. Aún así ella logró reunir el valor para responder. "¡Y-y-yo cantaba para ayudar a mamá! ¡Y-y-ya no quiero hacerlo!"

El manager comenzó a avanzar hasta ella "¡ELLA YA SE HA IDO, SUPERALO!" notando la presencia de Geo, su cara parecía mostrar más rabia además de desprecio. "¡Tú!... ¡Mocoso mentiroso! ¡No me importa si eres su novio o lo que sea! ¡NO VAS A SALIR IMPUNE DE ESTO! ¡AHORA FUERA DE MI CAMINO!"

Geo, en cambio, dio un paso al frente además de dar un tono de voz más agresivo, pero él también temblaba. "Ella ya dijo que no quiere cantar... ¡largo de aquí!"

El manager pareció perder lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, el hombre lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a la cara de Geo. El niño, pese a no tener su traje ni poderes de Megaman, fue capaz de esquivar el ataque con relativa facilidad y contraatacar con un puñetazo propio. Geo utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo para intentar empujar al manager. Cosa que logró solo con un poco de éxito. Lo siguiente fue, ante la mirada de horror de Sonia, una lucha entre ambos en la cual, aunque Geo lograba asestar uno que otro golpe al hombre y seguir empujando, él era también el que recibía la mayor cantidad de daño.

"¡Geo!" Sonia exclamó.

"¡Vete de aquí! ¡CORRE! URGH" Al chico no le importaba estar sufriendo semejante cantidad de dolor, ya se estaba acostumbrando desde sus previas batallas, lo más que hacia era gruñir.

"¡P-p-pero!" Aunque era cierto que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, ella no quería abandonarle.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Vete!"

La distracción de gritarle a Sonia causó que el manager lograra conectarle un buen golpe en la cara, el cual fue seguido por varios en el estomago.

Sonia quería llorar. Él chico que tanto la había ayudado estaba siendo apaleado por ese miserable... ella quería gritar por ayuda... sin embargo... ella no necesitó hacerlo...

"Él es el hombre más despreciable que hayas conocido... ¿no es así?"

Sonia se sorprendió ante la aparición de una voz bastante cerca de ella... pudo escucharla detrás. Pero aunque se volteó momentáneamente no pudo ver a nadie.

"Tranquila niña, no pienso hacerte daño... más bien... todo lo contrario."

Sonia miró a todos lados, intentando ver a quien pertenecía esa voz. Sin embargo, el recordar que Geo seguía peleando con su manager le hizo no interesarse en descubrir quién le hablaba y más en otra cosa. "No sé quien esté allí pero... por favor, ¡ayudalo!"

La voz no tardó en responderle. "No puedo hacerlo directamente, pero puedo ayudarte a ayudarlo... solo tienes que aceptarme"

"¿A-a-aceptarte?"

"Así es... acéptame... y te daré el poder para protegerte a ti misma, a ese chico y a tus canciones... mediante algo que tanto tú como yo apreciamos mucho... ¡la música!"

Sonia no tuvo tiempo de considerar de forma seria y madura dicha oferta. En especial porque su manager se las arregló para sujetar a Geo y lanzarlo. El pobre quedó estampado contra la pared para después caer inmóvil ante el duro pavimento, sus gruñidos de dolor todavía delataban que seguía con vida para gran alivio de Sonia.

Ella ni tuvo que decirle a esa voz que aceptaba el trato. Inmediatamente de estar dispuesta a ello sintió como un flujo de energía recorría todo su cuerpo.

El manager, quien se había acercado y estaba a punto de agarrar a Sonia retrocedió al ver como el atuendo de la chica pasó a ser un vestido rosa con un corazón en el centro. Unos guantes con guanteletes y botas también rosas, un casco con visor azul y otro corazón también eran parte del paquete rosado. Extrañamente Sonia ahora era rubia y quizá también de ojos azules.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?"

Sonia se sentía... diferente... fuerte... y colérica.

"Me hace feliz que hayas decidido esto, Sonia. Ahora, permiteme mostrate como se hace."

Sonia notó que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia... no, más bien aquella voz había tomado control de ella. Su guitarra, la cual ahora lucía como una extraña mezcla entre una lira y su guitarra estaba ahora en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha se encontraba levantada, tal cual como si ella estuviera a punto de tocar.

"¡Shock Note!"

En menos de un segundo su manager había sido golpeado por una onda de sonido la cual le mandó a volar de forma idéntica a como lo hizo Geo, solo que él terminó golpeandose la espalda contra su auto.

"Adelante."

Entrecerrando sus ojos y gruñendo, Sonia replicó el movimiento... y luego lo replicó de nuevo... y de nuevo...

"S-Sonia... ¡p-por favor!" Su manager le miró suplicante...

PERO ELLA NO QUERÍA DETENERSE POR NADA DEL MUNDO.

Y le atacó de nuevo... ¡Y DE NUEVO, Y DE NUEVO, DE NUEVO, DE NUEVO, DE NUEVO!

Fueron como mínimo 20 veces las cuales Sonia le atacó sin piedad, veces en las que el hombre gritó de intenso dolor. Tras el golpe musical número 21, su manager y el auto se habían desplazado varios metros. El auto estaba destrozado y el tipo no se movía más...

Pero eso a ella no le interesaba...

La expresión de furia de su rostro fue remplazada por la preocupación. Dejo de mirar hacia ese bastardo y corrió hasta Geo, el cual aún seguía sufriendo en el piso.

"G-Geo..." Esta vez fue ella quien le rodeó con sus brazos. Él tenía más y peores moretones que el suyo... él no merecía esto...

Él levantó su mirada para verla, abriendo levemente sus ojos.

Sonia sollozó "Geo... lo siento... por mi culpa has pasado por tanto..."

Él sin embargo no parecía interesado en responderle o decirle que no le importaba. Estaba más centrado en verle a los ojos. Momentos después, Sonia fue levemente cegada... cuando abrió los ojos, Geo ahora tenía un traje totalmente distinto a sus ropas rojas... pero el cual ella ya había visto antes en las noticias...

Desconocido para ella, su guitarra ahora tenía una cara en la parte superior de la misma. Dicha cara miraba a la cara adherida al brazo de Geo con una mezcla de malicia y felicidad.

"Lyra..." gruño la cara del brazo. Llamando la atención de Sonia.

"Omega-Xis..."

* * *

**Puta luz, tuve que escribir la parte final de nuevo por su culpa...**

**Honestamente siempre me pareció tonto que Geo no intentara pelear contra el manager... es decir, ya tiene experiencia en combate. Será un niño pero si tuvo el valor de ponerse en frente y de enfrentarse a un toro humanoide gigante y un hombre pajaro... ¿porqué no reaccionaría frente a ese imbécil?**

**También la paliza que Sonia debió darle debió ser mayor.**

**Quise darle un poco más de dimensionalidad a Sonia, en los juegos suelen actuar solo como va de acuerdo a lo que la historia quiere. Sin mostrarnos que hacen otras cosas más allá de lo que se espera de sus personajes. En este caso, que se interesara por aprender. **

**Dado que hoy en día hay equipos de investigación en busca del nuevo noveno planeta desde 2016 que supuestamente se encuentra en el sistema solar exterior (tanto que incluso hay un artículo de wikipedia sobre el mismo) supuse que sería lógico que para las fechas de StarForce ya hubiera sido descubierto. Lo nombré Baco en honor al dios griego/romano del vino. **

**En fin, hora de responder reviews.**

**Naruichi-SS: **

**A mi tampoco me gusta, siendo honesto. Tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. **

**¿Una idea? Interesante. **

**Sage Biju:**

**Pues a decir verdad, subí ésto por 2 razones. Porque quería escribir algo para estos dos y... a la vez como práctica, para determinar si el romance era algo que se me daba bien para así tener la confianza de meterlo a mis otros fics (donde muchos me preguntan si los protas tendrán una pareja). **

**Parece que los resultados me indican que no tendré problemas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Quiero Hacerte Daño**

Sonia levantó la mirada para ver la cara de su guitarra... ¿era esa... cosa lo que le había ayudado?

Geo se separó de ella rápidamente. Dando dos volteretas mortales y tras estar de pie se puso en posición tal cual como si estuviera a punto de combatir contra un enemigo... ¿porqué lo hacía? su manager no era una amenaza... ¿porqué Geo ahora parecía preocupado de estar a su lado? aún así... su cara denotaba bastante incomodidad.

"¿G-Geo?"

"¡Sonia! ¡no dejes que ese alien te controle!"

¿Alien?

La cara de su guitarra habló de nuevo. "No es necesario armar un escandalo, chico. Solo... ¿qué te parece si le pides a Omega-Xis que me entregue la llave de Andromeda? de esa forma me iré tan rápido como vine."

La cara en el brazo de Geo... o más bien, lo que Sonia supuso que era Omega-Xis gruñó y respondió. "Eso no es posible, Lyra. ¡la llave de Andromeda será fundamental para mi venganza contra el rey FM!"

"Por no mencionar que él usaría a Andromeda para destruir la tierra!" gritó Geo.

"No es mi problema que hayan enviado una nave con la cual el rey nos ordenó atacar por ser sospechosa."

Geo parecía particularmente furioso ante tal declaración. "¡Claaaro! ¡porque una nave claramente no diseñada para combate espacial con una tripulación que no llevaba armas de ningún tipo es perfectamente sospechosa! ¡¿no?! ¡la maldita nave se llamaba paz!"

"He de admitir que Cepheus está loco. Sin embargo él es quien puede darme un castigo a mi y a mi familia que no podríamos olvidar..."

"Entiendo como te sientes, Lyra, pero ni tanto yo como Geo estamos dispuestos a dejarte llevártela sin pelear."

Sonia solo observaba todo esto sin realmente entender bien que demonios ocurría ni el porqué de esa conversación. Otro factor increíble fue el detalle de que Geo, su salvador, ¡era el super héroe Megaman! aunque eso a su manera explicaba su gran corazón...

"¡Ya intentaré que Cepheus cambié de opinión!"

"¡Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible!"

"Además dudo que logres que Sonia me ataque." Geo pareció notar de nuevo su presencia. "Sonia... por favor, confía en mi... ¡expúlsala de tu cuerpo!"

"P-p-pero ella me ayudó a salvarte..."

Su guitarra... más bien... Lyra, le habló esta vez a ella. "Escucha, no le haré daño al chico. Solo necesito quitarle la llave de Andromeda... yo también tengo cosas que proteger."

"Yo... yo..."

Lyra comenzó de nuevo a usar su cuerpo como si de una marioneta se tratase. Ella dio un brincó hacia atrás y lanzó otro ataque musical. Geo fácilmente esquivó dicho ataque mediante un salto lateral. Lyra continuó atacando de forma similar y Geo continuaba evadiendo... pero no intentaba combatir.

"¡¿Qué esperas, Geo?! ¡ataca!" gritó Omega-Xis.

"Yo... yo... no quiero..."

"¡No tienes opción!"

Geo bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que apretó su puño derecho... "P-p-pero... ¡urrgh!"

"Tú... em... Lyra..." Sonia solo quería que todo esto acabara. "¿no podemos resolver esto pacíficamente?" preguntó ella suplicantemente.

"No, ya que Omega por alguna razón que no entiendo está dispuesto a causar cuantos estragos quiera para obtener una venganza de la cual no conozco detalles."

Geo levantó su mano izquierda e hizo que su compañero alien hiciera contacto visual. "Eso es algo que yo tampoco entiendo... yo quiero derrotarle por lo que le hizo a mi padre... pero tú..."

Omega-Xis se enojó mucho debido a esto. "¡E-eso no es asunto tuyo, Geo!"

"Escucha, Mega." dijo Lyra. "Yo no quiero acabar contigo realmente... solo... dame la llave, le diré al rey que estás muerto... y trataré de que perdone a este planeta..."

"¡Silencio!" Grito Omega-Xis. Por un momento el mismo estuvo a punto de utilizar el cuerpo de Geo de forma idéntica a como lo hacia Lyra con Sonia. Pero a diferencia de ella. Geo sí fue capaz de resistirse. "¡Geo!"

"¡Mega! yo... no voy a hacerle daño a Sonia... quizá si le explicas tus motivos a Lyra ella decida detenerse... podemos pensar en algo para intentar ayudar a ambas partes..."

"Honestamente yo preferiría eso, Mega... de todos los otros, tú fuiste el único que nunca me trató mal realmente... ¿porqué haces esto?"

Omega-Xis solo volvió a gruñir. Claramente no queriendo decir nada.

"P-p-por favor... señor Mega..." sollozó Sonia. El alien azul pareció reaccionar finalmente tras que todos se lo estuvieran pidiendo.

Omega-Xis cambió su expresión de enojo por una más triste. Después de eso, el alien suspiró. Mira a Lyra y habló. "Soy un AMian..."

Ni Geo ni Sonia entendieron que se supone que significara eso. Pero Lyra en cambió jadeó en sorpresa ante tal revelación. El leve enojo que ella tenía pasó a ser sorpresa para finalmente, mostrar claros indicios de compasión. "Mega... entonces tú..."

"Así es... quizá tú todavía tienes algo que proteger... pero yo..." Por primera vez, Geo vio a su compañero denotar tristeza... tristeza auténtica...

Sonia caminó para acercarse. Para permitir a Lyra hablar más de cerca con el... AMian...

"Ahora... ahora todo tiene perfecto sentido... no eres un traidor... porque nunca fuiste leal al planeta FM en primer lugar." dijo Lyra. Todavía denotando esa compasión.

"Así es... ahora lo único que me motiva es acabar con Cepheus."

"Mega... espera... ¡¿entonces quieres destruir el planeta FM?!" por un momento, Lyra estaba en pánico.

Ofendido por la acusación, Omega-Xis gruñó más fuerte. "¡Claro que no! a mi solo me interesa ir tras los que acabaron con mi raza... ni tú ni los otros FMians están en la lista... ¡así que no! ¡no te daré la llave!"

Lyra no encontraba palabras adecuadas ni estaba muy segura de que decir... "S-s-supongo... que no sería justo que... que no obtuvieras justicia por ello... además, por lo visto, incluso sin atacar, ese niño es muy fuerte... si Sonia no me ayuda no tengo muchas probabilidades de ganar."

"Tampoco es que me guste dañar a las mujeres... ¿sabes?"

Geo pudo generar una hipótesis respecto a lo que había escuchado. Por otra parte, Sonia estaba más perdida que él en todo el asunto por su ignorancia ante todo el contexto de lo hablado... pero aún así ella podía decir que entendía algo.

Omega-Xis abandonó su tono triste y volvió a su personalidad seria. "Si de verdad vamos a discutir esto... busquemos otro lugar."

"Me parece bien." dijo Lyra.

Geo caminó en dirección al auto del aún inconsciente manager. "Antes de eso... hay algo que tengo que hacer." tras esas palabras, de un puñetazo destruyó la computadora del vehículo además de otros aparatos.

"¿Y eso para que fue?" preguntó Sonia.

"Muchos autos tienen cámara de seguridad instalada... llámame paranoico pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que exista otro vídeo que revela mi identidad..."

"Entiend- ¡aaah!" Con un rápido movimiento, Geo la había levantado del suelo y ahora la cargaba estilo princesa. "¡G-G-Geo!"

El joven Stelar no quería que una de las razones por las que hizo eso era para... ganarse un poco más el cariño del la niña. "Iremos a mi casa... allí podrán explicarnos más a detalles... hablar sobre esto... y escondernos de... él... espero..."

Sonrojándose fuertemente, la chica asintió y hizo un sonido de confirmación. Los otros dos simplemente respondieron con un sí o con un buena idea.

Durante el viaje, Sonia se sorprendió de como ahora podía ver cosas que ella juraría nunca supo que estaban allí. En especial esa carretera extraña sobre la que Geo estaba pisando. Aunque ciertamente se asustó mucho la primera vez que Geo aceleró... fue demasiado.

El tener que cargar a Sonia y viajar más lento causaron que, de nuevo, Geo tardara mucho más de lo normal en volver a la casa mediante la carretera electromagnética... peor fue pensar que aún esto le hacía más visible a ojos civiles que rondaban por la ciudad... después del quinto o séptimo edificio estaba seguro de haber visto a al menos una persona grabandole... cargando entre brazos a lo que ellos debieron pensar era una super heroína... y dada la facilidad que tenía la gente de imaginar cosas... su novia... perfecto... no es que a él le desagradaba la idea... pero...

* * *

**De nuevo, es un poco más corto. Pero ciertamente no quería romper la ****atmósfera**** de esto y de otra forma el titulo del capítulo ya no encajaría tan bien como lo hace. **

**Dado que ya he actualizado uno de mis fics en Inglés, ahora solo tengo que hacer una actualización del otro y así poder centrarme de nuevo un poco en este sin causar enojo a mis otros seguidores. **

**En el juego nunca se explica del todo bien porque Lyra cambia de bando tan fácilmente... en especial si uno toma en cuenta su comportamiento hasta antes de ser vencida... tendría más sentido si te indicaran desde un principio que ella no es realmente mala, es decir, no todos los FMians tienen que tener comportamiento de villano. Algunos solo obedecerían al rey FM por miedo a reprimendas. **

**Respecto a si el cuerpo de Geo como Megaman interactua o no con las cosas solidas (es decir, que puede estamparse en la pared) y otras cosas... sí lo hace. Como se especifica en el capítulo 2, su cuerpo se vuelve parcialmente ondas, pero solo parcialmente... al menos en esta versión. **

**Hora de responder reviews: **

**Naruichi-SS: **

**Si la maltrató y aparte explota por dinero lo más normal es que la rabia acumulada le hicieran reaccionar así... **


	6. Chapter 6

**No Me Importa Nada**

Geo miraba las noticias con sus manos levemente cerca de su cara, tal cual si estuviera a punto de enterrar su rostro en las mismas. Aunque el cortar contacto visual con la TV no haría que dejara de escuchar lo que se transmitía. Sonia le abrazaba con cariño, tratando de consolarle...

De nuevo, ni el mejor astrofisico podría entender la gravedad de su mala suerte.

Cuando llegaron a su casa se encontraron con una cantidad de gente considerable afuera de la misma. Probablemente tras conseguir su dirección en las redes y tratando de encontrarle ya sea a él o a su madre para conseguir respuestas. En un principio eso hizo que Megaman cambiara de opinión acerca de donde esconderse. De no ser porque Lyra utilizó sus poderes musicales para adormecer a la multitud.

Una vez adentro y deshaciendo sus transformaciones Geo finalmente se dio cuenta de las múltiples llamadas perdidas y correos electrónicos de su madre y uno que otro del señor Boreal... no le quedó más remedio que contestarles diciéndoles que se encontraba seguro dentro de casa.

Preocupado tanto por el asunto de las fotos con Sonia y el haber sido avistado como Megaman llevando entre brazos a una chica con un traje de heroína. Geo encendió el televisor y allí fue donde la pesadilla solo pudo ponerse como si de una espiral en caída se tratase.

No solo era que los medios lo etiquetaban como el novio secreto de Sonia... si no que el mero hecho de que una segunda ronda de fotos y ahora también vídeos de él y Sonia transformados... en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto... habían puesto en marcha al equipo de investigación sin fines de lucro de casi toda la población...

Había surgido una hipótesis con pruebas casi perfectas. Una de ellas siendo un montaje de la foto donde Geo y Sonia se miraban fijamente en el techo de Amaken. Ahora con ellos disfrazados como Megaman y la heroína rosada que, por obvias razones, les mostraban idénticos a las otras fotos de ellos volando a través de la carretera electromagnética... además de testimonios de gente normal que se encontraban en el recinto así como de uno que otro miembro del personal en el que se detallaba como Geo había traído a Sonia a escondidas a Amaken, para después retirarse... y luego misteriosamente volver a aparecer sin haber entrado por la puerta principal de nuevo, cosas que pasaron antes de que se tomaran los vídeos y fotos de ambos héroes viajando curiosamente en dirección contraria a Amaken... El que el manager de Sonia fuera encontrado inconsciente en lo que a simple vista parecía un accidente automovilístico el cual tras ser analizado mejor no tenía sentido con tal idea debido a que el hombre estaba afuera del auto contra una de las puertas en vez de haber sido encontrado muerto y a varios metros de distancia. Eso sin considerar la falta de trafico del lugar o cualquier cosa contra la que impactarse que dejara el propio auto con tantos daños y convenientemente tuviera la computadora destruida... todas esas cosas hicieron que la gente empezara a conectar los puntos.

Aunque había uno que otro detalle aparentemente inconsistente. En menos de 12 horas Geo había pasado de ser un desconocido para la población general a ser abiertamente identificado como Megaman y ahora además de una amada cantante, Sonia era su chica y nueva compañera de batallas... incluso se hablaba de que Sonia había dejado a todos en el concierto plantados porque deseaba abandonar la música en favor de pelear al lado de su chico.

Fue todo un desastre digno de ser usado como otra prueba para la ley del efecto mariposa...

Omega-Xis veía a ambos niños y solo pudo rascarse la cabeza. "Bueno, eso es un adiós a tu identidad secreta..."

Lyra en cambio estaba más sorprendida por otra cosa. "Es interesante como de rápido viajan las noticias."

Geo bajó la mirada en frustración. "Mamá me va a matar..."

Sonia de nuevo parecía querer deprimirse. "Geo... lo siento... todo esto e-"

Interrumpiéndola y gritando, Geo la abrazó "¡No! ¡No quiero oírte ni disculpándote ni diciendo que esto es tu culpa... no me importa eso en lo absoluto! ya lidiaré con esto... después de todo... de no estar yo en esta situación tú aún estarías en manos de ese miserable... "

Conmovida una vez más por la amabilidad de su héroe... quien era como una estrella fugaz en lo que había sido la oscuridad de su vida hasta hace poco... ella le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza. Para después darle otro beso en la mejilla tan dulce como el anterior.

Esto a su manera confirmaba a Geo que Sonia ahora era su chica... su novia... no había forma en que él pudiera describir lo fascinante que era que ella, tal cual como si de una estrella se tratase le hubiera capturado con aquella fuerza atractora... algo bastante gracioso si se consideraba que su propio nombre significaba Tierra... y que el nombre de Sonia se pronunciara como Sunya... así que técnicamente ella era el Sol... el Sol que, dada su amargada y a veces estresante vida... ¿le daría luz?...

Tanto Omega-Xis como Lyra concordaron que era mejor darles un poco de espacio. A lo cual Mega simplemente les dijo que estarían en el cuarto de Geo.

Cuando ambos finalmente separaron del todo sus rostros para verse a los ojos. Sonia preguntó. "Entonces... ¿me quedaré aquí?"

"No es como que tenga otro lugar donde esconderte... y no voy a dejarte en la calle, eso no me dejaría dormir tranquilo... incluso de tener que hacerlo me iría contigo."

"¿E-Estas seguro de que no quieres algo a cambio? te debo mucho..."

"Bueno... solo quiero confirmar algo... ¿somos... novios ahora?"

Sonia sonrió avergonzada y apartó la mirada. "P-P-Podría decirse... que sí..."

Geo se sonrojó y también miró en otra dirección "E-E-Eso me basta... supongo..."

Y poco después de que permanecer abrazados de esa forma.

La puerta principal se abrió... Hope Stelar estaba de vuelta. "¡GEO!"

Ambos voltearon la mirada a ver a la dueña de la casa. Claramente agitada luego de correr por toda la ciudad buscando a su pequeño. "¡¿A DÓNDE FUISTE?! ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA?!"

Era como un pequeño deja vu de un experiencia de ese mismo día, solo que en vez de venir a secuestrar a uno de ellos. Hope Stelar quería desesperadamente proteger a uno de ellos.

Notando a la chica al lado de su hijo que ella misma había visto antes en las fotos y la TV hicieron que el enojo maternal se detuviera momentáneamente. "¡Oh! em... tú..."

Geo se levantó del sofa y extendió su mano derecha con su palma abierta. "E-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, mamá... no pienses mal."

Su madre iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa. En menos de dos segundos Geo tenía a su madre revisandole la cara desde una distancia de menos de un metro.

"¿Q-Q-Qué te pasó?"

Sonia apenadamente respondió. "Él... me defendió..."

"Y valió totalmente la pena... de lo contrario se la habrían llevado..." dijo Geo a fin de calmar más a su madre y al mismo tiempo... para decir otra cosa que Sonia pensara que era dulce.

Hope Stelar pasó su mirada por ambos unas dos veces antes de suspirar. "Traeré algo de hielo..."

* * *

Lyra y Omega-Xis miraban a través de la ventana del cuarto de Geo. Y dado que esta vez no había humanos presentes, hablaban en un idioma propio de su... del mundo de Lyra.

"**Si antes no estaba interesada en dañarte... ahora dudo ser capaz de hacerlo en lo más mínimo.**" suspiró Lyra.

El AMian permaneció estoico. "**Entonces deberías volver al planeta FM.**"

La FMian cerró sus ojos. "**Como dije, el rey me castigará si regreso sin lo que más desea recuperar, y muy probablemente mi familia también sufra por ello.**"

"**Podrías simplemente desparecer en acción de momento. Geo y yo tarde o temprano le daremos su merecido a ese imbécil.**"

"**Me encontrarían de una u otra forma, más guerreros seguirán viniendo a este planeta mientras tú todavía tengas la llave y no es como que pienso esconderme en una planeta vacío y estar sola por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.**"

"**Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti... lo repetiré una vez más, no voy a darte la llave.**"

Lyra pasó a prestarle más atención a su viejo compañero. "**¿Entonces... ¿quizá yo debería ayudarte?**"

Omega-Xis también pasó a prestarle más atención a Lyra. "**Entiendes lo que eso implicaría... ¿no? serías considerada una traidora también.**"

Lyra sonrió. "**Bueno, si soy sincera. Cepheus me tiene bastante harta también.**"

Omega-Xis se confundió y rascó la cabeza "**Pero dijiste que querías evitar que tu familia...**"

"**No hay manera de que ambos podamos lograr que todo salga bien para los dos... tú mereces justicia... además, si Cepheus le hace algo a mi familia entonces también tendré un motivo para ayudarte a destruirle.**"

"**Si así lo quieres... hablas bastante bien el lenguaje humano... Cygnus y Taurus apenas si parecían que empezaban a entender pero su fluidez era ****pésima****.**"

Lyra rio. "**Es un idioma bastante interesante, a mi sí me interesó aprenderlo para otras cosas que no fueran buscar un humano que poseer.**"

Omega-Xis suspiró en frustración. "**Aprenderlo fue de las pocas cosas que pude hacer para entretenerme mientras viajaba por el espacio... y luego cuando llegué fue necesario para comunicarme con el niño.**"

Lyra volvió a mostrar compasión en su rostro. "**Debe ser muy aburrido ver el vacío del cosmos durante tanto tiempo estando completamente solo...**" Luego ella sonrió maléficamente como lo hizo antes y se acercó a su compañero. "**También debería ayudarte a olvidar todo ese dolor.**"

Omega-Xis le dio la espalda. "**Ya te dije que soy un AMian... y que las mujeres me ponen enfermo.**"

"**Tú sabes que eso último es mentira... y no me importa que seas, eso lo hace más interesante en mi opinión.**"

"**Tse"**

La FMian rio de nuevo y se le acercó más, a lo que el AMian intento alejarse.

* * *

**Considerando que StarForce 2 reconoció la existencia de otros lenguajes, resulta un tanto tonto que los FMians hablen un idioma de la Tierra... así que pues voy a representar un lenguaje para ellos en letras negras. **

**También, en la realidad los viajes espaciales incluso viajando a la velocidad de la luz el llegar a otros planetas de otro sistema solar sería cosa de varías ****décadas**** (la estrella más cercana está a 4 años luz). Por lo que para que esto tenga más sentido se debe usar un empuje por curvatura warp de Stark Trek que es obvio que lo habrían descubierto para la época de StarForce. Esto también cambia ciertas cosas, como que la capsula la cual usan al final del juego para enviar a Geo hasta la estación espacial muy apenas llegó a la tierra hace poco y fue, de hecho, lo que Omega-Xis usó para alcanzar nuestro planeta. Esto a su vez un tanto implica que Geo y Mega llevan más tiempo trabajando juntos de lo que se muestra en el juego. Es decir, el incidente de la locomotora también pasó pero esa no fue la primera vez que se vieron.**

**No pienso detenerme de hacer más episodios pero de cierta manera me deprime que no estoy consiguiendo muchos views, aunque el hecho de ver que puedo escribir sobre romance de forma decente me da un poco más de confianza como escritor. **

**Hora de contestar reviews: **

**Naruichi-SS: **

**Supongo que lo que dices tiene sentido. Quizá es que yo tengo mala memoria... **


	7. Chapter 7

**La Charla**

Por supuesto, a Geo no le quedó más remedió que explicarle a su madre el como era posible que él fuera un super héroe, teniéndose que transformar en frente de ella. La reacción de Hope Stelar al tener a Megaman en frente de ella fue algo que puso demasiado nervioso a Geo. Él no sabría decir si ella estaba enojada porque le había escondido un secreto tan importante como ese y todo lo que ella implicaba... en especial la posibilidad de que alguno de esos aliens le matara, dejándola esta vez sola completamente... siendo esa una de las razones por la cual se esforzaba tanto entrenar siempre que le era posible... ¿o tal vez ella le diría que estaba orgullosa de él? considerando su reacción previa al entrar a la casa, Geo consideraba la primera posibilidad como la más probable.

La realidad fue una mezcla rara entre ambas. Hope le abrazó fuertemente, mucho más fuerte de lo usual de hecho. Ella no dijo nada por varios minutos, en los cuales Geo y Sonia tenían un nivel de incomodidad bastante alto. Después de un rato Hope le soltó.

"¿Cómo conseguiste tus poderes?"

"Um..." Geo no estaba seguro de si era buena idea explicarle todos los detalles... en especial los referentes a lo que Omega-Xis le había contado respecto a Kevin Stelar. "Me llegaron del espacio... gracias a... un alien."

"Ese Alien soy yo."

Hope se sorprendió de ver que la mano de su hijo habló. Esto llevó a una explicación parcial respecto al nombre de Mega, su razón para estar en la tierra y el porque Geo era el único capaz de oponerse a las intenciones de los aliens, las cuales Omega-Xis no dijo a detalle, en especial la parte de que él tenía la llave o fuente de energía de un maquina destructora de mundos... y además del hecho de explicar el porque había gente dormida afuera de la casa, lo cual requirió que Sonia también se transformara.

Por suerte Hope solo le pidió que se cuidara más, diciendo lo que Geo ya se esperaba, que ella no quería perderle.

Luego llegó el momento de hablar del segundo tópico incómodo... incómodo para los niños, Hope Stelar ahora sonreía de nuevo con ese orgullo maternal que Geo había visto hacia un rato.

"Entonces... ¿desde hace cuanto que se conocen?"

Ambos se miraron, Geo rascándose el cabello y Sonia teniendo las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas. Ninguno de los dos sabía como decirle a Hope que la verdad la cantidad de tiempo que habían interactuado era menor a 12 horas.

Sonia se lleno de valor y fue la primera en hablar. "Desde... desde ayer."

Geo sintió una liberación de peso en su mente y corazón luego de que su ahora novia decidiera hablar, aun así supo elegir bien las palabras para que al mismo tiempo que explicaba sonara lindo. "Yo... estaba buscando a Mega... y fui al punto de vista... y entonces escuché una canción... era muy bella... y resultó que la dueña de la voz era tan bella como su canto..."

Sonia se enrojeció ante esto. "Compuse una canción para mi madre... aunque fue esa la primera vez que nos vimos... no duró mucho... no volví a ver a Geo hasta el día siguiente..."

A más hablaban ellos se movían de tal forma que tarde o temprano quedarían de espalda contra espalda. Hope Stelar si bien estaba extrañada pues ella había pensado que eran amigos o novios de hacia ya tiempo, les dejó continuar con el relato.

Geo tragó saliva y se frotó la frente. "Hoy en la mañana fui al punto de vista de nuevo y... pues... ella me pidió que le escondiera de su manager... pues lo hice... la lleve hasta a Amaken con la intención de pedirle ayuda al señor Boreal para que se quedará allí pero... las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan."

"Pero creo que el haberle pedido que habláramos en privado estropeo esa idea..."

"Lo estropeó el que yo sugiriera ir a la azotea... de nuevo, nada de esto es culpa tuya..." Geo consideró que no era necesario contar lo que pasó respecto al apagón. "Luego de uno que otro detalle, me di cuenta de que debía volver... lo siguiente y lo sabes... excepto después de que volviera a Amaken..."

"Geo me sacó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar... pero mi manager nos encontró afuera... fue allí cuando Geo sufrió todos esos moretones." Esto último vino acompañado de un sollozo de culpa. A lo cual Geo se volteó y le acarició el pelo.

"Como dije era eso o dejar que te llevara... también fue allí cuando conocimos a Lyra, ella le ayudó a Sonia a ayudarme."

Hope Stelar finalmente decidió hablar. Frotando su barbilla ella habló. "Debo suponer que aquella charla en el techo fue lo que les hizo ser tan... íntimos."

"Sí... podría decirse que sí." dijo Sonia.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿no era simplemente pedirle a tu madre que te mantuviera alejada de tu manager?"

Esto hizo que Sonia bajara aún más la mirada y que la misma se volviera más depresiva. Geo miró a su madre de nuevo mostrando incomodidad. "Um... mamá... la mamá de Sonia ha... em... ido a..." lo siguiente fue que Geo apuntó hacia arriba.

Hope tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ello significaba. "¡Oh! yo... lo siento, te he visto una que otra vez por televisión pero yo no tenía ni idea..."

Sonia negó con la cabeza. "E-Está bien..."

Geo volvió a abrazar a su chica a la vez que preguntaba. "¿Puede quedarse?"

El chico se sintió aliviado cuando su madre sonrió amablemente. "Por supuesto, no puedo dejar a mi nuera en la calle... el problema es que no tenemos otro cuarto."

"Yo puedo dormir ya sea en el sillón o en el piso. Ella que use el mio."

"¡P-Pero Geo!"

"¿Cuántas veces necesito repetir que no me molesta algo?"

"... Supongo que ya no más."

"Sin embargo" dijo Hope. "Debemos tratar todo este asunto del manager apropiadamente. Nadie le hace daño a mi pequeño o a su chica y se va por allí tan tranquilo."

"Por cierto, mamá, Sonia no ha comido nada más que galletas en todo el día."

"¡Debes estar muerta de hambre! No te preocupes, ¡prepararé lo mejor que haya hecho en semanas!"

"G-Gracias señora."

"Puedes llamarme Hope."

* * *

Geo no se quejó de su cama temporal. El sillón era lo suficientemente cómodo para él. Le había costado algo de esfuerzo el que Sonia aceptara usar su cuarto. Pero al final parecía que todo saldría bien... aún así, considerando la cantidad de cosas que ocurrieron, Geo estaba inquieto... ¿podía pasar otra cosa?

Dudaba que el manager intentara venir a llevarse a Sonia luego de la... paliza que ella le dio. Mega y Lyra estaban fuera metidos en sus propios asuntos. Sonia estaba segura dentro de las paredes de su casa, su mamá no le había castigado o algo... y aunque le disgustara el saber que ahora era una celebridad, no había vuelta atrás... entonces... ¿qué faltaba?

...

Geo se levantó rápidamente y se dio una palmada en la frente. "El inspector..."

Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que ese inspector viniera de nuevo. Ahora sabiendo su secreto no podría escapar de tener que responder que eran las ondas Z... y tendría que responder al hecho de que era muy obvio que usando sus poderes de Megaman, Geo había borrado información de investigación policíaca... esto debido a que esa información era la que dicho inspector pretendía usar como evidencia en contra suya para... para algo.

Pero daba igual... él ya había aceptado todo este tipo de riesgos desde el momento en que se volvió super héroe... él lidiaría con ellos sin importar nada.

* * *

**De nuevo, un poco corto pero el chiste era sacar algo rápido. **

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir en realidad. **

**Reviews: **

**Hinevampire:**

**El problema es que como esto tira a ser más realista... cartas de ese tipo no existirían. Es decir, ya no se usan los net-navis para pelear si no que las cartas se usan directamente con el transador así que, incluso si una compañía hubiera querido promocionar sus cartas antivirus usando el estilo retro de las netbatles, el que hubiera cartas que cumplieran esas funciones... es poco probable. También está el hecho de que si bien acepto que Lyra pueda dormir a la gente pues cierta frecuencia de ondas sonoras funcionarían para adormecer, lo de la hipnosis nunca me ha parecido algo real. Por no mencionar que si ella puede hacer todo ese tipo de cosas se vuelve conveniente para siempre estar en el estado qu ou (cosa que no me gusta, me gusta que cada cosa de un capítulo repercuta en los siguientes) y además vuelve a Lyra ridículamente poderosa si piensas más a profundidad sobre que otras cosas podría lograr. **

**KingJGamer:**

**Las ondas electromagnéticas y las carreteras son invisibles para los humanos (y dudo incluir tal cosa como la zona visible, demasiado conveniente y poco orgánico para mi gusto, en especial porque el guión del juego las pone donde se le canta el culo). Lo que ocurre es que como el cuerpo de Geo y Sonia solo se vuelven parcialmente ondas, estos siguen siendo visibles para los humanos. **

**Lo que ocurrió fue que, desde la perspectiva de la gente en los edificios. Geo estaba cargando a Sonia mientras caminaba en el aire. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Libre**

El resultado tal cual lo esperaba Geo no fue muy agradable. A la mañana siguiente el agente Copper llamó a la puerta otra vez, esta vez acompañado de varios otros agentes de la Satella Police. Si Geo era completamente honesto, le sorprendía que hubieran tardado tanto en ir por él, aunque quizá querían tener cierto factor sorpresa y hubiera sido muy fácil para Geo escapar de no ser el caso.

No es como que él iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Otro tipo de gente como reporteros y curiosos también estaban presentes de nuevo pero a Geo no podría importarle menos en ese momento.

Copper dio su más sería mirada para representar su posición de autoridad. "Tienes mucho que responder, chico."

Geo en cambio le devolvió una expresión mezclada de aburrimiento y enojo a la vez que daba pasos al frente y extendía sus manos. "Supongo que sí... terminemos con esto."

Un par de esposas ataron los brazos de Geo. Hope y Sonia, quienes también escucharon el timbre, rápidamente llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

"Oficiales, les juro que mi pequeño no ha-"

"Olvídalo mamá, he borrado datos del transador del señor Copper y también he esparcido ondas Z a donde quiera que voy... no tiene caso que intentes defenderme aquí."

"Entonces confiesas... muy bien, no podemos procesarte de forma completa, pero eso no significa que no te vas a ir sin castigo... traigan a la niña también. Por lo que sabemos ella no ha hecho nada malo pero requerimos de su testimonio."

Aunque Sonia no estaba segura de que como reaccionar ante eso, Geo le dijo que era necesario ir a la comisaría no solo por el lío en el que se había metido, si no para que empezara el proceso legal en contra de su manager. Ante esto Hope Stelar se decidió a también ir.

Aunque intentaron confiscarles el transador a Geo y la guitarra a Sonia por ser las fuentes de ondas Z... los oficiales no tuvieron mucho éxito pues ciertas entidades se molestaban por tal atrevimiento. Lo cual causó al menos 4 policias noqueados por un puñetazo o por ondas de sonido extremo... esto significó... al menos para Geo, más cargos.

Geo y Sonia fueron subidos a una patrulla juntos y Hope Stelar se subió a otra, aunque en el caso Sonia ella no tenía esposas ante la amenaza de Geo de transformarse en Megaman y... causar más daños colaterales.

Una vez en la comisaría de la Satella Police, ambos fueron llevados a una sala de interrogación.

* * *

El concepto de los aliens fue en un primer momento tomado por Copper como un chiste de mal gusto, pero tras ver a las formas transformadas de Geo Y Sonia y que Omega-Xis y Lyra le explicaran de manera un tanto limitada el que se supone que eran ambos. Seguido a una explicación sobre los detalles respecto a las batallas previas de Geo y como se relacionaban con todos los incidentes previos fue suficiente para terminar el interrogatorio y iniciar acciones legales contra el señor Golds, el manager de Sonia.

Nuevamente, fue Geo el que se llevó la peor parte. No iría a prisión como tal por ser un menor de 10 años a punto de cumplir los 11 y el hecho de que fuera un super héroe. Pero el borrar datos policíacos seguía siendo algo serio incluso si fue para proteger su identidad. Su sentencia fueron 20 horas de servicio comunitario.

Tras todo eso, solo dos días después Chrys Golds fue llevado a juicio. Mientras que los moretones en el la piel de Geo y Sonia no eran pruebas de maltrato infantil por parte del hombre en sí mismas. Las huellas dactilares del mismo en las ropas de Geo o las huellas de Geo en la ropa de el señor Golds confirmaban a groso modo que ambos habían peleado. Eso además de uno que otro vídeo de seguridad de la entrada de Amaken mostrando a Geo y Sonia corriendo a la vez que pasaba un auto a toda velocidad, concordando bastante bien con los testimonios de parte de los niños. Los daños en el auto quedaron bastante bien detallados tras que Sonia tuviera que hacer una demostración de los poderes de Lyra. Fue un juicio un tanto extraño por el mero hecho de haber super héroes presentes.

Aún así, Geo mintió respecto a la parte donde Sonia obtuvo sus poderes, específicamente sobre el detalle de que él ya no estaba peleando con el manager cuando Sonia le propicio aquella paliza. Esto a fin de que se entendiera de que el motivo completo de la chica era defenderlo y no una venganza para que así ella no se metiera en problemas como él. Era arriesgado y podía sumarle más horas a su condena si se le descubría, pero no tuvo que preocuparse. La niña de cierta forma le siguió la corriente pues ella no quería verse afectada debido a aquel miserable que le había hecho daño a ella y a su chico. Aunque el señor Golds intentó decir lo que realmente pasó, su credibilidad ya se había perdido para ese punto.

Como resultado, el hombre fue declarado culpable de maltrato y explotación infantil y fue enviado a prisión.

* * *

Cuando madre, hijo, nuera y aliens salieron del tribual estaban ciertamente agotados. El juicio había sido fácil de ganar, en efecto, pero el concepto mismo de testificar y estar dentro de una sala era cansado por el hecho de que la señora tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse y los niños no estaban acostumbrados a situaciones así. Sin mencionar que de nuevo, los reporteros habían intentado hacerles montones de preguntas. Por suerte el detective Copper se ofreció a llevarles a casa en su patrulla.

"Al menos todo ha acabado." comentó Hope sonriendo.

Geo suspiró y bostezó "Todo respecto a ese tipo... yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer."

Omega-Xis en cambió gruño. "Yo nunca me había aburrido tanto antes, en serio, ¿qué le pasa a este mundo? ¡la gran mayoría de cosas son aburridas!"

Lyra se bufó y negó con su cabeza "Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que para un bruto cuya mente solo piensa en el instinto más básico de pelear es incapaz de apreciar muchas cosas que yo he visto por ahí."

El gran ego del AMian fue ofendido severamente por esto."¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

Geo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruño. "Por favor, no empiecen una pelea... no estoy de humor para oírles."

Hope río y abrazó a su hijo, sabiendo lo mucho que el apreciaba el mimo y que le aliviaba el estrés.

Sonia no dijo nada, estaba feliz y aliviada, ahora tenía un novio y ya no era la esclava de un hombre para generar dinero... pero... todavía quedaban unos detalles.

Lyra, quien podía notar las ondas cerebrales algo tristes de la niña y que había desarrollado una cierta preocupación por la misma en los días que habían pasado juntos, fue la primera en preguntale algo.

"¿Qué sucede, Sonia? no te ves feliz."

Todos, a excepción de Omega-Xis quien prefirió tomarse una siesta dentro del transador y Copper quien no debía separar los ojos de la carretera, le presentaron casi toda su atención a Sonia.

La chica hizo que sus dedos índices se tocaran varías veces mientras hablaba. "Yo... simplemente no sé que hacer ahora... no tengo a donde ir ni creo que quiera seguir cantando para el público... mi madre ya no está y ella era mi motivación para cantar... y si bien me siento libre... de cierta forma también me siento vacía."

El detective, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ese punto decidió hablar. "Sobre tu carrera como cantante no tenemos la más mínima idea, pero ciertamente gracias a la señora Stelar no te has quedado sin hogar."

La chica levantó una ceja ante esa declaración. "¿Q-Qué?"

Hope Stelar sonrió de la manera más amable posible. "Bueno, Sonia, suelo pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa... Geo se queda solo haciendo poco o nada más que estudiar o jugar videojuegos casi todo el tiempo además de ir al punto de vista cada noche... o al menos eso pensaba yo... y bueno, dudo que ni yo ni mi hijo podríamos estar tranquilos si te dejamos a tu suerte, de hecho hemos disfrutado de tu presencia en casa estos días... así que, resulta que he iniciado tramites para tener tu custodia."

Tanto Geo como Sonia voltearon a ver a Hope con los ojos abiertos. Respecto a la reacción de la FMian ella solo sonrió.

Sonia preguntó con una voz temblorosa. "¿D-D-De verdad?"

"¡Pues claro!¡además así podrás estar junto a mi hijo todo el tiempo!"

Ambos niños se sonrojaron ante esto aunque con diferentes reacciones, Geo bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza mientras que Sonia avergonzadamente dejó salir una de las expresiones más felices que había tenido alguna vez, una que otra lagrimita brotaba de sus ojitos... "M-M-Muchas gracias... no sé que decir..."

Hope pensaba en decir algo pero cambió de opinión al ver como su pequeño extendía su mano para secar las gotitas de agua de su novia.

"No es necesario que digas nada..." dijo Geo. Sonia vio como la cara de su novio pasaba por la pena a la incomodidad... hasta que... por primera vez, Sonia podía decir que le había visto... sonreír... en todos esos días él solo había denotado ser capaz de expresar emociones como la tristeza, el enojo, el aburrimiento, el dolor, el estrés y hasta miedo... y sin embargo... ahora denotaba felicidad. "Solo... em... em..." Geo negó con la cabeza mientras... reía... ¡estaba riendo! su risa era linda para ser escuchada, siendo para oídos de Sonia como una linda canción. "Maldición, soy malo con las palabras... em... solo disfrútalo, ¿sí? jejeje."

Después de eso el chico tomó la iniciativa y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la niña antes de abrazarle de forma idéntica a como lo habían hecho en aquella azotea, pero ahora ambos denotaban felicidad en vez de aquella melancolía de la primera vez... y de nuevo, fue como si el tiempo dejara de transcurrir de forma fluida para ambos.

Hope Stelar suspiró y junto con Lyra contempló aquella bonita escena.

* * *

**Creo que de cierta forma este capítulo refleja una limitante en mis capacidades como escritor... no tengo mucha idea de como escribir respecto a temas judiciales, de lo contrario habría escrito todo el juicio como tal.**

**He visto en el fanfic The FM Invasion que el miserable de Golds es quien causó la muerte de la mamá de Sonia, con un motivo algo coherente de hecho: Que Sonia no dejara de cantar y además usar la muerte de su madre como método para generar simpatía del público a su niña generadora de dinero. Con el corazón en la mano les digo que yo tuve la misma idea (exceptuando la parte de la simpatía publica, esa ni se me pasó por la cabeza) y que de hecho ese detalle es de cierta forma canon aquí pero yo no me enteré de que pworld12 ya había introducido la idea hasta ayer... les juro que no le he plagiado, simplemente era una idea que tenía mucho sentido si era un miserable adicto al dinero. Por todo eso lo he dejado como algo que se puede deducir o pensar por unos detalles que dice Sonia en el capítulo 2 pero nada más lejos de eso. Digo, incluso en la vida real se sospecha que ciertos criminales han cometido otros delitos que de cierta forma se relacionan con los que han sido usados para enviarlos a prisión pero por la falta de evidencia no se puede estar seguro a menos que ellos confiesen. Eso es poco probable en este caso pues dudo que Golds quiera aumentar su condena hasta quizá cadena perpetua.**

**También está el hecho de que en el juego no se entiende bien que hace Sonia luego de que deja la música... es decir... es una niña... ¿quién cuida de ella? entiendo que tiene mucho dinero pero ella no es lo suficientemente madura como para cuidarse a sí misma... que sí, que tiene a Lyra y con ello superpoderes pero... ¿en serio la dejan ir por ahí sin un adulto que la educe y de sustento ahora que no canta? Que esa es otra, en el juego número 2 solo han pasado unos meses... ¿y ya volvió a ser cantante? Por ello supuse que lo normal es que se fuera a vivir con Geo.**

**En fin, se podría decir que aquí termina todo el primer arco de este fic. Aunque sobre lo de Geo haciendo servicio comunitario pueden estar seguros de que será el próximo cap... también he corregido errores de ortografía o cosas así en los caps anteriores... si alguno de ustedes ve que falta una palabra o cosas así, ¿podrían avisarme?**

**Honestamente no sé si debo brincarme todo el resto del juego hasta la batalla final... pero creo que no lo haré. **

**Aún así, pienso esta vez centrarme en mi fanfic de GATE por lo que no esperen un nuevo cap de esto hasta entonces... e incluso tengan algo de paciencia pues voy a estudiar para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad, que si bien es hasta el 11 de mayo... no me siento cómodo si no he estudiado desde ahorita. **

**Hora de responder reviews:**

**Naruichi:**

**Más que arriesgado es un poco relacionado a que le quiero dar más dimensionalidad a Geo... esto no viene tanto de que sea arriesgado si no más bien de otro detalle que tiene que ver con su padre... digamos que... este Geo tiene depresión no solo por haber perdido a su padre... si no que a su vez le falta autoestima. Como dije, quizá lo estoy haciendo mucho más complejo de lo que un niño suele ser pero... los niños genios son así. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Interacciones**

Cuando finalmente la ama de casa y los dos niños le dijeron adiós al señor Copper y entraron a la casa, ellos volvieron a las actividades que habían hecho desde el primer día que Sonia se quedó a dormir en esa casa. Hope Stelar comenzó a preparar la comida mientras que Geo y Sonia se sentaron juntos en la mesa.

Cabe decir que aunque Sonia ya le había confirmado que ella era su novia, Geo todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al contacto con ella. Eso quedó demostrado una vez más cuando el colocó su mano izquieda sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba su codo derecho sobre la misma y al mismo tiempo apoyaba su mejilla sobre su puño.

"E-Es bueno saber que te veré todos los días..." La sonrisa de Geo no se había desvanecido todavía y Sonia disfrutaba cada segundo de verla.

Ladeando un poco su cabeza, sonriendo de vuelta y cerrando sus ojitos, la niña respondió. "Es como un sueño hecho realidad." Geo hizo un sonido de confirmación solo para sentir como una manita sobre la suya propia. Normalmente este tipo de gesto sería a la inversa y por consiguiente el más sonrojado y avergonzado no sería el chico si no la chica... pero ellos no eran del todo normales después de todo.

Geo levemente apartó la mirada denotando su leve vergüenza ante el gesto... para después acercar un poco más su silla a la de Sonia, voltear su mano y de esa forma hacer que ambos tuvieran sus manos entrelazadas y un tanto ocultas por debajo de la mesa.

"¿M-Mejor? preguntó Geo, observandole directamente y denotando determinación y a la vez una sonrisa, un tanto más pequeña que la anterior pero todavía persceptible.

El rostro de Sonia se enterneció más de lo que el chico creía era posible. "S-Sí"

"Entonces... ¿qué te gustaría jugar esta vez?"

"Supongo que Master Chrono de nuevo, realmente me ha encantado."

Geo levemente alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que ahora denotaba preocupación. "Entiende que no estás obligada a jugar mi juego favorito siempre... ¿verdad? si quieres jugar otra cosa... podemos hacerlo."

Sonia negó con la cabeza. "Lo digo enserio, ese juego es genial."

"B-Bueno, si tú lo dices."

Poco después dos platos fueron colocados enfrente de cada uno además de un tercero al otro lado de la mesa donde se sentó la señora Stelar.

Durante toda la comida era obvio para ambos chicos que Hope estaba más interesada en verles que en comer... no es que hicieran mucho además de uno que otro momento donde ambos se daban miradas.

Lyra por su parte también se entretenía con todo lo que veía... pero al mismo tiempo se lamentaba de que el lugar de alojo de Omega-Xis fuera en el brazo derecho de Geo. De ser un objeto separado del cuerpo del niño tal cual era el caso de la guitarra de Sonia, Lyra podría meterse junto a él y molestarle sin interrumpir a los tortolitos. Respecto al Alien azul, el mismo seguía durmiendo dentro del transador... pero su siesta no duró mucho más pues cuando ambos niños terminaron de alimentarse se fueron al cuarto de Geo y encendieron la tv y la consola, lo cual, por supuesto, causaba mucho ruido.

**"Ya no puedes escaparte, Mega"** dijo la FMian, de nuevo, sonriendole maléficamente.

Entendiendo lo que eso significaba, el AMian intentó alejarse rápidamente... solo para que Lyra se le sentara en la espalda. "**Vamos a dar un paseo, grandote.**"

**"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no estoy interesado en eso?" **exclamó el alien Azul.

Eso sin embargo pareció provocar aún más a la FMian que usó lo que en teoría eran sus brazos para empujarle. "**No digas tonterías y avanza, Megy**"

Geo y Sonia ni se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de sus compañeros. Ellos estaban más concentrados en el MMORPG. Formaron un equipo y destruían monstruos, repartiendose la experiencia... obviamente Geo ya tenía más nivel por sus muchas horas dedicadas.

"¿Entonces mañana empiezas tu servicio?" preguntó Sonia.

"Sí... no hay problema, para un super héroe debe ser fácil."

"No puedo ayudarte ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que no. Eso solo anularía las horas que hicieras conmigo... supongo... no sé de leyes realmente..."

"No sé que haré mientras tanto..."

"Has lo que quieras... eres libre ahora... aunque..." Geo tragó saliva, lo que iba a decir era un tanto delicado y si usaba mal las palabras, Sonia se enojaría con él. "Si me lo preguntas, yo preferiría que te quedaras en casa dividiéndote."

Tal cual lo esperaba, su novia ladeó su cabeza en confusión. "¿Porqué?"

Cambiando su mirada hacia otra dirección, Geo respondió. "Si bien entiendo que gracias a Lyra tú también tienes poderes... bueno, no me agradaría la idea de llevarte a mis peleas..."

El niño entendió que las cosas no iban bien cuando Sonia dejó de mover su avatar en la pantalla... giró levemente su cara... ciertamente ese leve ceño fruncido le indicaba problemas.

"¿Crees que no puedo pelear como tú?"

"¡N-No! ¡Es decir sí! digo... argh... permiteme... sé que puedes pelear y volverte más fuerte, yo mismo era un debilucho inexperto cuando Mega me encontró... a lo que me refiero es que las batallas son muy duras... en el juicio no se vio porque no era relevante pues mis moretones en la cara eran prueba más que suficiente y no era necesario que mostrara otras cosas pero... bueno." Geo levantó su camisa superior y luego su camisa blanca interna... Sonia se sorprendió de ver una cicatriz un tanto circular en medio del estomago y el pecho. "Esto me pasó en mi primera batalla contra un FMian... un tal Taurus Fire... me atravesó con uno de sus cuernos en una embestida... pocas veces podré decir que he experimentando un dolor superior a ese, al menos hasta el momento... si bien el daño a mi cuerpo biológico no fue tan grave por haber sido en parte ondas... siguió siendo doloroso... y yo..." Pasando a denotar compasión, Geo le acarició el pelo. "No puedo decir que podría soportar verte sufrir dolor, incluso el más leve... digo, ya te han hecho daño antes después de todo..."

Sonia dejó de sentirse ofendida para más bien sentirse un tanto conmovida... pero eso no eliminaba otro detalle. "P-Pero... a mi tampoco me gusta eso... que te hagan daño es decir, ¡la razón por la que acepté unirme a Lyra era porque quería protegerte!"

"Sí, pero de un simple humano, no contra aliens del espacio con fuerza sobre humana..."

"¡Pues no me importa!" El gritó de Sonia sobresaltó un tanto a Geo. "¡Yo quiero ayudarte y no vas a cambiar mi opinión al respecto!"

El chico suspiró. "Entiendo..." entonces seriamente quiso aclarar algo. "Pero si ese es el caso, te ayudaré a entrenar tan rápido como me sea posible."

Sonia sonrió. "Me parece bien."

Tras eso ambos niños volvieron a prestarle atención al videojuego... cosa buena considerando que un monstruo les estaba atacando y perdían puntos de HP.

* * *

A Geo, o más bien, a Megaman no le sorprendió que el trabajo comunitario aplicado para su condena fuera un tanto inusual dada su condición de super héroe.

Había tenido que limpiar en solitario todo un parque y sus alrededores, cosa que dada su velocidad no le resultó difícil... de hecho, el tratar de agarrar la basura tan rápido como se pudiera y colocarla en los botes de basura en el menor tiempo posible se convirtió en un reto bastante entretenido.

El entregar paquetes de correo en cantidades industriales tampoco fue complicado pues la carretera electromagnética era un medio de desplazamiento muy útil y su capacidad de cargar varios paquetes a la vez gracias a su super fuerza lo facilitaron todo. Aunque el trabajo actual... bueno...

En frente suyo se encontraban ciertos vagones de tren descarrilados. Los mismos eran de carga por lo cual no era un accidente fatal y los mismos no estaban muy dañados, simplemente estaban recostados sobre la tierra a distancias dispares de las vías... ¿qué tenía que hacer Megaman? bueno...

Geo se arrodilló frente a uno de los vagones, tratando de introducir sus manos por debajo. Le costó bastante hasta que por fin sus dedos y la boca de Mega se acoplaron... y entonces usó todas sus fuerzas para empujar hacia arriba. El rectángulo de metal tenía un peso considerable incluso para su transformación, obviamente en parte se debía a lo que contenía dentro. Omega-Xis se quejó al respecto, si los otros trabajos le habían parecido un tanto tolerables... esto era una locura.

"¡¿Hacía donde?!" gritó Geo.

Un trabajador del servició de transporte le respondió. "Avanza... avanza... avanza... avanza... allí... ahora, bájalo... con cuidado... con cuidado... ¡allí está!"

De esa forma, las ruedas del vagón estaban una vez más sobre las vías.

Geo suspiró de alivio... solo para gruñir tanto él como su compañero al ver que había otros 7 vagones esperando a ser colocados en donde deberían estar de nuevo...

Cuando por fin el tren estaba en condiciones y se le fue agradecido el apoyo, la locomotora encendió sus motores y se llevó la carga que ya llegaba tarde a destino.

Megaman se desplomó sobre las propias vías. Por suerte, no es como que otro tren estuviera en camino como para que eso fuera tan arriesgado como podía ser.

"Niño, ¡eso fue brutal!"

Con tono claro de dolor, Geo respondió. "Ni que lo digas... y todavía nos faltan 14 horas..."

"¡Estúpidas leyes humanas!"

Geo no se movió... a nadie le molestaría que se tomara un descanso de 10 minutos... ¿verdad?

Él incluso cerró sus ojos, por esto no notó a cierta persona hasta que el sonido de ella golpeando el suelo luego de un salto le llamara la atención.

Intentando hundir más su cabeza para ver hacia arriba de su posición acostada, pudo ver a cierta super héroina de rosa.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Le pedí información al señor Copper, dijo que te monitoreaban en todo momento."

"Okay... No quiero saber como."

Sonia dio varios pasos hasta que estuvo junto a él en las vías. Por un momento Geo pensó que se acostaría con él, sin embargo, la chica se sentó y acto seguido dio unos golpecitos a sus piernas. El chico sonrió entendiendo lo que ella le ofrecía. Debía admitir que tener su cabeza reposando sobre las piernas de Sonia era más confortable que tenerla al aire... el resto de su cuerpo seguía igual de incómodo por la dureza del metal y madera sobre el que se encontraba pero no podía quejarse, el mismo se había acostado allí en primer lugar... y menos lo haría cuando una mano amable le acarició el pelo.

"¿Día duro?" preguntó Sonia.

"No realmente... solo esto último... ¿y qué tal tú?"

"Le ayudé a la señora Stelar... em... Hope, a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, no fue tan difícil cuando tienes poderes, además de ser divertido por tener a Lyra para hacer conversación. Luego tu mamá me enseñó algo de cocina básica... y pues en parte a eso vine."

Megaman le prestó atención por primera vez a aquella caja que Sonia traía consigo.

"¡Ay gracias te adoro!" el super héroe se levantó inmediatamente, tomando la caja y abriéndola. Tenía todo lo necesario para llenar su estómago.

También hizo otra cosa. "Hola, Lyra."

"Hola, niño... hola, Mega"

"Hola... Lyra..."

Geo, quien a ese punto de su vida estaba un tanto harto de todas las veces que Mega le molestaba respecto a cualquier cosa decidió devolverle la jugada. Geo extendió su mano izquierda hasta que la cara de Omega-Xis estaba chocando o más bien "besando" a la cara de Lyra en la guitarra.

Sonia soltó una risilla. Geo tenía una sonrisa malvada de victoria. Omega-Xis desesperadamente quería separarse... y Lyra... cerró sus ojos y felizmente lo disfrutó.

Cuando Geo separó la cara de Omega-Xis. A lo cual este le reclamó inmediatamente. "¡GEO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!"

El chico entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Qué? te la pasas fastidiandome y ahí sí es divertido, ¡¿verdad zoquete?!"

"¡Tse!"

Lyra se rio del asunto también. "Muchas gracias, Geo."

"De nada... ¡muhahahahaha!"

Los gruñidos leves de Omega-Xis se pudieron seguir escuchando por un buen rato al mismo tiempo que Geo empezó a comer.

"Por cierto." dijo Sonia.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Geo.

"Me he dado cuenta de que... ¡yo no tengo un nombre para mi forma de heroína!"

"Cierto... pues inventalo, yo solo uní el apodo de Mega a la palabra Man y eso fue todo."

Sonia puso su dedo en su barbilla mientras intentaba pensar. "Bueno... no creo que algo con Woman suene tan bien como lo suele hacer con Man."

Lyra decidió comentar algo. "Bueno, nuestro poder es la música, o más bien las notas musicales. Siguiendo con el detalle de usar un apodo, muchos me dicen Harp."

"Entonces... ¿qué tal Harp Note?"

Geo se encogió de hombros. "Suena bastante bien."

Omega-Xis se quedó callado y seguía frunciendo el seño y gruñendo.

"A mi me gusta." dijo Lyra.

"¡Entonces seré Harp Note!"

"Bueno, Harp Note. Muchas gracias por traerme el almuerzo."

"De nada, Geo."

Después de que Geo se limpiara la boca con una servilleta, Sonia le dio un beso en la mejilla... el cual el chico respondió con otro beso en la mejilla de su chica.

* * *

**Siendo honestos, no pensaba que el estudiar para ese examen fuera tan... ¿fácil? me lo imaginaba como algo más difícil. Estuve estudiando todo este tiempo y... aunque sigo algo ****paranoico**** al mismo tiempo me siento algo listo. Claro, No pienso dejar de repasar pues es hasta el día 11 pero yo pensaba que sería mucho más complicado. **

**Quizá se pregunten dónde están Bud, Zack y Luna... pues en la escuela. Por no decir que aparte de eso han de estar ocupados con otras cosas... digo, el juego solo nos muestra a los padres de Luna pero es obvio que Zack y Bud también los tienen y tienen que hacer cosas que los mantiene ocupados. Si les soy honesto, agregarlos en los caps anteriores solo hubiera hecho que hicieran una aparición ****esporádica**** y de poco peso. **

**En fin... no había un buen título en mi mente para este capítulo así que... a responder reviews: **

**Slavkow776:**

**Supongo que tienes razón en la parte de mostrar más en vez de explicar... aunque ello a veces se remitiría a: Sonia dijo, Geo pensó, Omega gruño mientras X... o textos de diálogo sin nada que los apoye... y al menos a mi gusto personal eso no se ve muy bien. Lo puedo leer sin problemas pero... no sé, cuando lo escribo yo se siente... raro... de ahí que prefiera explicar más... supongo. **

**A postada 1: Supongo que sí... Hope Stelar se supone es muy romántica por lo que sí.**

**A postada 2: ****Dudo que el manager vuelva a aparecer, las prisiones del futuro deben tener mucha seguridad extra. Al punto de que solo un auténtico reo experto en escapes pueda salir... supongo. **

**A postada 3: ****Lo mismo digo. **

**A postada 4: Algo que los juegos no aclaran es como era Geo antes de que su padre se perdiera. Se supone que sí iba a la escuela pero... ¿tenía un Brother/Sibling? yo lo dudo. Al menos en esta línea temporal Geo desde siempre fue un tanto solitario. Pero no al extremo brutal como lo es en el juego. Se llevaba bien con otros niños pero nunca formó una Sibling Band (yo prefiero llamarlo Sibling Band porque Brother es una palabra exclusiva para masculinos así que suena raro cuando en los juegos Geo y Sonia dicen que son Brothers...). También está, como dije antes, que tiene falta de autoestima. **

**A postada 5: Gracias. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Entrenamiento**

Sonia miraba el reloj digital de la casa con cierta exasperación. Una vez que fueran las 5 de la tarde Geo debería finalmente cumplido su condena y ser libre de volver a casa. En el fondo ella sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, él no iba a regresar exactamente a esa hora exacta, ¿quién sabe si estaba ayudando a construir un edificio hasta el otro lado de la ciudad? a lo mejor estaría tan cansado que no podría transformarse y volvería luego... o quizá unos virus lo retrasarían... o quizá un FMian...

Sonia sacudió la cabeza, no debía volverse paranoica, eso pasó porque en ese momento Geo aún no tenía tanta experiencia... pero el recordar aquella cicatriz que Geo le había mostrado no le estaba ayudando mucho a sentirse tranquila...

"Intranquila, ¿verdad?" preguntó Lyra.

"S-Sí... siempre sabes como me siento, ¿no?"

"Incluso si no sintiera tus ondas cerebrales y la emoción que irradian, igual tampoco sería muy difícil de adivinar."

"O-Oh..."

Sonia volvió a negar con la cabeza para entonces mirar a lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

"¿Crees que le guste?"

"Me temo que no puedo opinar sobre comida humana, nosotros los seres EM nos alimentamos de energía. Pero si lo hiciste con la ayuda de Hope entonces debería estar rico."

"Supongo..."

Resulta que Sonia había querido hacer algo para Geo, algo para empezar a recompensarle por todo lo que hizo. Aún si el insistía que no quería nada a cambio... se podría decir que se merecía un pastel por todo el trabajo pesado y de cierta forma involuntario que tuvo que realizar

La chica y su amiga alien volvieron a ver la televisión. Por lo menos las noticias referentes al asunto de Megaman y su compañera rosada poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer. Aún así la ahora excantante no podía darse el lujo de salir a la calla sin transformarse. Una ola de fans pidiéndole que vuelva a cantar o que simplemente seguían siendo fanáticos de su música o que le hacían preguntas respecto a Megaman y ella aparecería en cuestión de minutos si se dejaba ver por el público.

Lyra y Sonia disfrutaron de comentar cualquier cosa respecto a una serie hasta que el sonido del escáner de la puerta y la misma se abriera.

Los rostros de ambas se iluminaron al ver a Geo y Omega-Xis.

"Bienvenido." dijo Sonia.

Geo en un principio no respondió, él simplemente se dejó caer en el sofa y gruñó de dolor. Cuando la mano de Sonia le acarició fue cuando, suspirando, él decidió responder. "Gracias... perdón por no decir nada pero... urgh... estoy destrozado..."

Sonia no dijo nada, en vez de eso ella simplemente apagó la televisión y tarareó una de sus canciones a un ritmo casi como si fuera de canción de cuna.

Geo no podía decir que le disgustara. Realmente era relajante. Además ya se comportaba demasiado infantil con su madre como para que tuviera derecho a quejarse... en caso de haber querido quejarse en primer lugar.

Lyra por supuesto se llevó a Omega-Xis a otro lugar donde poder molestarle.

Cuando Geo decidió abrir los ojos luego de relajarse se dio cuenta por primera vez de algo.

"¿U-Un pastel?... ¿es acaso tu cumpleaños?"

Sonia soltó una risita. "No tonto, es para ti."

"Pero para el mío faltan varios meses..."

"No es por un cumpleaños, simplemente quería hacer algo especial para ti... con algo de ayuda de la señora Stelar eso sí."

Geo no dijo que sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas antes de levantarse y decir. "Bueno... vamos a comer entonces."

* * *

Ambos niños disfrutaron de los videojuegos por lo que restaba del día. Cuando Hope Stelar regresó ella muy felizmente le mostro a Sonia los papeles de adopción. Con ello quedó oficializado que Hope era la guardiana legal de Sonia. Pese a lo difícil que podría ser para la mujer mantener ahora dos niños sin su esposo, el antiguo manager de Sonia tuvo que ceder parte de su dinero tanto de los antiguos conciertos como indemnización de los daños, eso resultó ser una gran ayuda.

Tras que Geo y Sonia durmieran y el día siguiente llegara, Geo se vio obligado a hacer aquello que Sonia tanto quería... que él la entrenara.

Lo divertido fue que Harp Note no tenía ni la más remota idea de que lugar Megaman había elegido para entrenar.

"¿No vamos a entrenar aquí?" preguntó Harp Note confundida, ¿para qué la había llevado al punto de vista si no era el lugar?

"No, es solo que desde aquí me es más fácil ver el lugar... es un lugar donde no podamos lastimar a nadie incluso en la más ridícula de todas las posibilidades... además creo que te gustará."

Harp Note se sobresaltó cuando Megaman la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó como princesa de nuevo. Ella notó que miraba al cielo con una mirada determinada.

"Sujetate!"

"Ah?! Aaaah!"

Megaman dio un brinco y empezó a correr a través de la carretera electromagnética en circulos, ganando velocidad hasta que la misma fue extrema y entonces de nuevo saltó. La vista de la chica no pudo determinar que había ocurrido hasta que de nuevo estaban sobre suelo solido.

"Listo." Megaman le permitió pararse... aún así lo más raro fue que su voz se escuchaba... rara.

Harp Note se sentía... bastante ligera, mucho más de lo normal... le costó unos segundos notar el aspecto de su ubicación debido a la... brillantez del suelo... el entorno era muy peculiar. Su visor le daba hacia ver todo un tanto azulado pero mirando hacia abajo notó el suelo blanco como la nieve. Levantó la vista para ver que el cielo carecía de nubes y lo único que se veía era similar a la noche, lleno de estrellas hasta donde la vista le permitiera... y cuando miró hacia enfrente...

"¡E-E-Esa es!"

"¿La Tierra? Sí, lo es. Una vista genial, ¿no? antes de tener mis poderes solo podía ver las estrellas desde el punto de vista, pero ahora que puedo desplazarme a un 90 porciento de la velocidad de la luz sin ser destruido en pedazos prefiero venir aquí, tanto para entrenar como para descansar y admirar la vista."

"¡E-E-Estamos en la Lululululu... Luna?!"

"Em, sí. La Luna está a un segundo luz de la Tierra, no es difícil llegar siempre y cuando sepas saltar en dirección correcta. En fin, ¿qué te parece? el adolescente premedio te diría que él bajaría la Luna por ti, yo en cambio puedo llevarte hasta ella... bueno... en realidad tú por ti misma podrías venir pero..."

Harp Note soltó una risita para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio. "¡Me encanta!... espera..." entonces la niña se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, la voz de su novio sonaba con un efecto de radio... por no decir que la escuchaba directamente en sus mente. "¿Porqué hablamos a través de... comunicadores?"

"En el vacío del espacio el sonido no puede propagarse por el aire."

"¡Oh! cierto."

"¿Podemos pasar a la parte del entrenamiento de una buena vez?" preguntó Omega-Xis.

"¡Bruto!" gritó Lyra.

Los niños terrestres negaron y rieron. "En fin, empecemos." dijo Megaman.

Harp Note asintió.

Ambos caminaron para alejarse unos 9 metros el uno del otro.

"Muy bien, primero que nada, no se te olvidaron las tarjetas antivirus... ¿verdad?"

Harp Note orgullosamente mostró su compartimiento adherido a la cintura... lo cual hizo que Megaman tuviera que desviar la mirada un poco. "Está lleno y listo."

"Excelente... primero lo primero, ¿cómo se transforman las cartas en armas de verdad? es tan simple como esto." Megaman extrajo una carta de su propio compartimiento.

"Battle Card, ¡Predation!" Megaman soltó la carta en el... ¿aire? o más bien el vacío para después mover rápidamente la cabeza de Omega-Xis y que este se tragara la carta en cuestión. El brazo izquierdo de Megaman se convirtió en un puño de color amarillo. "Tan simple como eso." Megaman golpeó el suelo lunar causando un pequeño crater.

"Wow... extraño, em... battle card ¡predation!" Harp Note extrajo su propia carta y de la misma manera esta se puso a flotar. Fue más complicado por el hecho de que Harp Note tuvo que mover su guitarra para que Lyra pudiera comerse la carta.

En este caso, la guitarra se transformó en un cañon morado, el cual Harp Note tuvo que sostener para luego acoplar a su mano derecha.

"Eso es un cañon pesado... o bueno, lo es en la tierra, aquí se ha de sentir como una pluma. Supongo que el que hayas sido rica te da acceso a mejores cartas."

"Es increíble." La chica apuntó su arma hacia una roca y tras concentrarse logró que la misma disparara convirtiendo a la vieja piedra en polvo espacial.

"Desgraciadamente las cartas no siempre saldrán de forma conveniente, puedes ordernarlas a gusto pero ya sabes. Cuando quieras cambiar la carta simplemente pídele a Lyra que te devuelva la carta." al mismo tiempo que Megaman dijo tal cosa, su brazo izquierdo volvió a ser la cabeza de Omega-Xis.

"Sí, entiendo... em... Lyra, estás todavía allí, ¿verdad?"

Harp Note escuchó la voz de su compañera dentro de su mente. "No hay de que preocuparse, Sonia. Tú solo relájate y entrena."

"Muy bien, lo primero que quiero es que uses una espada y que logres asestarme un golpe. Primero que nada debes entrenar tu velocidad." Megaman buscó una carta de espada entre las suyas propias. Una vez que su brazo se volvió dicha arma él simplemente se puso en posición de combate.

Harp Note consiguió su propia espada. "B-Bien... ¡allá voy!"

La super héroe rosa se abalanzo contra el héroe azul. Megaman sin embargo ni se inmutó y esquivó el ataque en cuestión. Harp Note intentó un segundo, luego un tercero, luego un cuarto ataque pero todos resultaron inútiles pues Megaman simplemente se apartaba, brincaba alto o daba un salto hacia atrás. Cosas que le resultaban incluso más fáciles en la luna.

Harp Note suspiró momentáneamente... estoy iba a ser un día largo...

* * *

Harp Note estaba parcialmente deprimida por el mero hecho de que no había logrado ni siquiera arañar a Megaman. Luego de unas dos horas, Megaman le dijo que pasarían a otra lección.

"Ahora hay que intentar afinar tu puntería." Megaman lanzó varias rocas de tamaño pequeño hacia el cielo para después usar su megabuster y destrozarlas a todas pese a la velocidad que subían. "Tu turno."

Cuando más rocas empezaron a flotar para escapar de la gravedad lunar, Harp note activó varias veces su Shock Note... que no emitió ningún sonido en esta ocasión. Por supuesto, al no ser seres vivos, la heroína rosada pudo destruirlas todas, pero su novio lo había logrado en cuestión de casi 5 segundos y errando solo una vez.

"De nuevo."

Más rocas empezaron a volar y más shock notes las destruyeron.

* * *

El resto del entrenamiento fue de cierta manera el opuesto del ya realizado, ahora en vez de ser la atacante, Harp Note tuvo que esquivar tanto la espada de Megaman como sus disparos. No hace falta decir que el propio chico se contuvo de hacerle realmente un solo rasguño pero de todas maneras Harp "recibió" una considerable cantidad de "daño"

"E-Eres muy fuerte..."

"Y tú eres más o menos igual a mi al principio, no tienes que preocuparte." Megaman plantó un beso suave en la mejilla de su chica. A lo cual ella sonrió felizmente.

Ambos se acostaron y hicieron lo opuesto a lo que normalmente haría una pareja común. Ver la tierra y las estrellas desde la luna.

"Espera, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo." dijo Harp rascandose el casco.

"¿Cómo cuales?" preguntó Mega levantando la ceja.

"Si no hay aire como es que no estamos... bueno... ya sabes... ¿porqué podemos ver las estrellas nosotros mientras que en las fotos de planetas de la luna no aparecen?"

Megaman soltó una risita, la segunda pregunta era un error muy básico que cualquiera cometía "El ser parte alien y electro ondas elimina la necesidad y funcionamiento de ciertas partes de nuestros cuerpos biológicos... supongo." él se encogió de hombros y luego respondió la segunda cuestión. "Respecto a lo otro se debe a que si quieres tomarle una foto a un objeto que refleja mucho luz debes reducir la cantidad de fotones que entran en una cámara, si tomaran fotos de la tierra con la... octuración suficiente como para que salieran estrellas pues la tierra parecería una bola de fuego incandesente. Es como tomarle una foto a un foco, si quieres que se vea la forma definida del foco el fondo se tiene que ver negro. Podemos hacerlo cuando volvamos si quieres."

"Interesante... no hay nada que tú no sepas, ¿verdad?" Harp Note volteó a verle con una mirada de ensueño.

"En realidad en términos astronómicos sigo siendo un amateur, no soy... no soy ni la décima parte del hombre que es mi padre..." Megaman cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Sintió la mano izquierda de su novia tomar su mano derecha. Él la miró, notando compasión en su rostro, además de preocupación. Él simplemente respondió que estaba bien.

Luego de un rato de ver constelaciones desde esta nueva perspectiva y admirar la belleza de color azul y sus continentes a lo lejos, ambos tuvieron la curiosa idea... de bailar.

Entrelazaron ambas manos y intentaron simular lo que en teoría sería considerable un baile. Avanzaron hacia la derecha para rápidamente pasar a moverse a la izquierda, haciendo todo a pasos lentos según les permitiera el polvo lunar, el cual por lo menos no les afectaba tanto como a los primeros hombres que pisaron el satélite hacia siglos atrás.

En cierto momento ambos saltaron con algo de fuerza, tras lo cual empezaron a dar giros lentos y elegantes parecidos a los de ciertas cajitas musicales con estatuas bailarinas. Tardaron mucho en volver a caer solo para volver a saltar y simular más vueltas, esta vez Megaman hizo que Harp Note girara sobre sí misma nada más.

Desde cierta perspectiva un hipotético observador vería a la tierra justó detrás de ambos super héroes. Los cuales ahora se miraban más tiernamente el uno al otro.

Megaman dudaba... si bien él entendía que esta era su novia... y que ya llevaban por lo menos una semana juntos... no sabía si debía hacer lo que tenía en mente... el ambiente era más que perfecto pero...

"Bah, al diablo con eso..." dijo Megaman.

"¿Uh?"

El super héroe azul acercó su rostro a los de su chica y... suavemente le dio un beso, pero no uno en la mejilla... esta vez, era un beso del más clásico ejemplo.

Harp Note se sorprendió ante dicho acto... pero no se quejó en lo absoluto, en vez de eso ella también cerró los ojos y disfrutó del asunto, abrazándole con más fuerza como él también hizo lo mismo.

Omega-Xis rodó los ojos mientras que Lyra veía todo como si de ver una película romántica se tratase.

"Sabes." comenzó a decir Megaman una vez que se separaron. "Voy a tener que usar gafas de soldador."

"¿Porqué?"

"Porque solo así la cantidad de fotones que entrara a mi retina será la adecuada como para que no parezcas una estrella de tipo O, emites tanta luminosidad pese a tu pequeño tamaño ni un Quasar se compara. Podría estar en el límite del universo observable y aún así reconocer tu brillo por lo intenso que es."

La chica volvió a reírse por las ocurrencias de su chico. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti..."

* * *

**Saben algo, al principio yo pensé que sería un solo examen... pero resultaron ser tres... uno cada sábado de cada semana... uno de ingreso... uno de ****diagnostico**** y por último uno de Japonés por ese curso al que voy... respecto a que tan bien me fue en los otros no lo sabré hasta el día 23 del mes que viene pero en el de Japonés sí me fue medio mal... en fin, ya les traje otro cap. No piensen que abandonaré ese fic. Eso solo pasará si... bueno, ya saben.**

**Nuevamente, he intentado representar el ambiente de una forma realista. Digo, el propio juego y otros fanfics tienden a olvidar que en el espacio no hay sonido como tal sin comunicadores. Digo, te acepto que no necesiten oxígeno y que el traje les de cierta protección contra la radiación. Pero venga ya. **

**Me sorprende que en todos los fics que he visto estos dos nunca hayan tenido una cita espacial... **

**Hora de contestar reviews... oh... espera, que no hay. Ah, bueno, no importa. **


	11. Chapter 11

**El Collar Estrella Fugaz**

Megaman y Harp Note aceleraron hasta la velocidad de la luz una vez más, sin embargo ellos no terminaron directamente en Echo Ridge si no que aterrizaron en un campo verde. Harp Note podía ver unos cuantos animales.

Harp Note volteó a ver a su novio. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos?"

Megaman se destransformó para revisar su localización en el planeta mediante su satélite. "Dado a que el método era un tanto impreciso por el mero hecho de la escala que se observaba y el como tuvimos que saltar para que no termináramos en el vacío del espacio pues la Tierra sigue desplazándose, esto es perfectamente normal. Es decir, seguimos en el mismo continente y país, pero Echo Ridge está a unos 601.5 km al norte de aquí, aunque no es nada para nosotros, si nos moviéramos a un promedio de 20.05km por minuto, literalmente en media hora ya estamos allá."

Harp Note sonrió cuando Geo tomó su mano y su transformación de Megaman se reanudó. Entonces ambos empezaron a correr y saltar a gran velocidad. Cuando las primeras carreteras electromagnéticas fueron visibles fue solo cuestión de subirse y desplazarse por las mismas.

Una vez estuvieron cerca de la casa, se escondieron en unos arbustos. Ciertamente ellos dos ya no podían ir por la calle ni en formas civiles, nunca más.

"Bien, ¿lista?"

Sonia sonrió y asintió. "Lista."

Ambos salieron del arbusto corriendo lo más rápido posible para sus formas civiles. A mitad de la calle alguien notó su presencia y gritó sus nombres de super héroes. Esto obviamente los alertó demasiado. La primera en tocar el scaner fue Sonia, siendo ahora una residente de la casa sus huellas dactilares estaban registradas, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y con eso ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta con toda la fuerza posible.

Geo suspiró en frustración, pero luego negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta el sillón. Omega-Xis salió del transador e intentó huir antes de que Lyra lo atrapara... y por primera vez él de hecho tuvo suerte pues Lyra no logró ver por donde se fue.

"Idiota." La FMian cerró sus ojos y regresó a la guitarra.

Sonia le dedicó una mirada de simpatía a su amiga, luego se sentó también en el sillón.

Ambos no dijeron nada por un rato pues estaban cansados, en especial la niña al ser la que más se esforzó. Por un momento se confundió cuando Geo se levantó sin dar explicaciones... solo para que volviera con una cobija y almohada en mano. Colocó la almohada del lado donde él se había sentado. El con un gesto de la mano le invitó a acostarse. Sonia necesitó unos segundos para alegremente aceptar la propuesta y descansar plácidamente cuando la cobija la cubrió.

"Iré a leer, supongo." dijo Geo.

Cuando se volteó para irse una mano le detuvo en pleno acto. "¡Espera!"

"¿Qué ocurré?"

"Me he dado cuenta de que somos... bueno... novios... aún no formamos un lover band."

El niño reflexionó sobre ello, era cierto, la sibling band era algo que usualmente formaban dos personas cuando consideraban que el otro era un amigo digno de máxima confianza, siendo la lover band el segundo nivel hecho específicamente para parejas, solo por debajo del marriage band.

Geo se dio la vuelta y extendió su mano para mostrarle su código ID. Sonia se levantó un poquito para poder presionar botones cómodamente en el transador. Luego de unos segundos Geo vio el mensaje en la pantalla de su propio artefacto.

Sonia Strumm quiere formar una lover band contigo.

Aceptar. Cancelar.

Geo nunca se había interesado en formar ni siquiera una sibling band... y si le hubieran dicho semanas atrás que su primera band sería una lover él no lo hubiera creído en lo absoluto... él suspiró felizmente y marcó aceptar.

"Me siento honrado de ser tu lover." dijo Geo, intentando sonar caballeroso ante su... princesa... sí, su princesa.

"Más bien yo debería decir eso... me siento tan afortunada de haberte conocido..." la ternura que emanaba Sonia de nuevo pudo contra la usual dureza de la personalidad de Geo. "Lo mismo digo... bueno, descansa."

Cuando el niño entró en su cuarto se desplomó y puso su mano donde estaría su corazón. "Demasiado linda... me va a dar diabetes si seguimos así... aaah..."

Geo no hizo nada más por un buen rato... hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo en su pecho brillaba.

El niño se quitó el collar de estrella fugaz que su padre le había dado antes de irse en aquella misión de la que nunca volvió, contemplando que el mismo ahora emitía un brillo, leve, pero apreciable.

"¿Qué?"

Geo agitó el collar como si estuviera tratando con un artefacto que se encontraba defectuoso. El misterioso brillo siguió estando presente... él estaba confundido, esto nunca había pasado antes... quizá su madre tendría una idea... Geo dejó el collar sobre la mesa y abrió el libro de astrofisica.

Si bien era cierto que este y otro de sus libros ya los había leído varias veces, Geo prefería repasar múltiples veces a fin de asegurarse de que la información quedaría bien grabada en el cerebro para cuando decidiera volverse un astronauta... aunque al mismo tiempo...

Desde que Sonia había entrado a su vida y destruido sus barreras de aislamiento tan fácilmente se dio cuenta de un detalle que le hizo preocuparse... ¿la historia se repetiría? durante mucho tiempo Geo había siempre pensado en el espacio como un lugar hermoso lleno de maravillas... sin embargo la perdida de su padre le hizo darse cuenta de la cruda verdad. Su padre se encontraba ahora a años luz de casa... quien sabe si seguía vivo... aunque en un principio se intentó aferrar a la esperanza de que era el caso... el mero hecho de que estuviera a una distancia a la cual sin ayuda del empuje warp de la nave Paz sería imposible que él regresara en menos de 500 años... y eso sin considerar que fueron atacados por FMians... a este punto Geo había ya aceptado que él no volvería... le dolía mucho tener que aceptarlo pero... esa era la realidad... y ahora que tenía una novia no podía dejar de sentir ese temor de que si cumplía su sueño de ser astronauta... se perdería en el espacio... dejando a Sonia y a un posible hijo suyo detrás... igual que su padre... su pasión nunca dejaría de ser el universo... quizá su padre no fue precavido en ese aspecto... pero si eso pasaba de nuevo sería totalmente su culpa... ¿Cómo conservaría ambas cosas sin tener que poner el riesgo cada una?

Si él no se hubiera topado con Sonia no tendría porque estar teniendo ese debate interno... pero eso implicaría que ella hubiera seguido en manos de su manager, sufriendo, además, ahora sencillamente no podía negar que quería mucho a su novia... no podía estar pensando sobre como pudieron haber sido las cosas en ese momento. Tenía una novia y ello implicaba la responsabilidad de estar a su lado... buscaría una solución...

* * *

Hope Stelar todavía no se acostumbraba a tener que evadir de vez en cuando a los periodistas que todavía intentaban sacarle información sobre su hijo y su nuera.

Al menos ella no tenía que lidiar tanto con ello a comparación de los pequeños... y también por suerte ahora la gente desistía de sus intentos luego de que se encerraran en la casa. De lo contrario la pobre habría tenido que cruzar entre una multitud una vez más para poder entrar a su propia casa.

Ella notó a su nuera durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofa pero no logró ver a su hijo, dado que los dos siempre estaban juntos desde que Geo terminó su condena la mujer supuso que su niño estaría en su cuarto. No queriendo desperar a Sonia, Hope Stelar tocó la puerta del cuarto de Geo.

Su hijo no tardó en abrir su propia puerta. "Sonia, realmente no necesitas permiso para entrar a mi cua... oh, hola, mamá."

Hope abrazó al Geo con mucho cariño maternal, Geo obviamente devolvió el abrazo muy felizmente. "¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?"

"Sonia no lo hace mal, es decir, yo no tuve un maestro así que no pude progresar en un solo día tan rápido como ella lo hizo. Aún así está a meses de ser tan habilidosa como yo."

"Esperemos que no haya ningún retraso entonces." dijo la mujer cuando empezó a acariciar el pelo de su hijo.

"Sí... por cierto, mamá..."

"Qué pasa?"

"Tú sabías que el collar de papá podía brillar?"

Hope Stelar levantó su ceja en confusión. "¿Puede? lo siento, Geo, no tenía ni idea... ¿cómo empezó a brillar?"

Geo apuntó al amuleto sobre la mesa, todavía emitiendo energía lumínica. "No lo sé... simplemente comenzó a brillar... no estoy seguro de en que momento pero quizá poco después de llegar a casa, dado que el collar se fusiona y forma parte de mi traje de haber brillado antes Sonia lo hubiera notado.

"¿Porqué no le preguntas al señor Aaron? quizá él sepa más de esto."

"Supongo que es buena idea."

"Ven, despierta a Sonia, vamos a cenar."

"En realidad... mamá... quería preguntarte algo." Geo tragó saliva... esto iba a ser duro.

"¿Y qué es?" preguntó la mujer con un tono dulce.

"... ¿Crees que debería seguir los mismos pasos que papá?..."

Hope no esperaba tal pregunta, sabía de lo mucho que su hijo admiraba a Kevin y casi era dado por sentado que él también quería ser un astronauta. Pero desde el incidente... ella tenía que darle una respuesta honesta pero sobre todo madura... y Hope, que no era nada tonta, tenía una idea del porque él preguntaba eso.

"... Hay días en los que me siento molesta por que él haya decidido ir a esa expedición... me siento molesta porque yo sacrifiqué algunos de mis sueños para quedarme a su lado y gracias a eso naciste tú... en cambió él se fue y ahora no regresara... sé que no es para nada su culpa todo lo que pasó pero..." una leve lagrima rodaba por los ojos de la mujer. "Pero no quiero que pienses en ningún momento que me arrepiento de amarle y de tenerte... ahora que te tengo a ti, para mi no hay nada más importante que tu bienestar. Te amo mucho, mi pequeño, nunca dudes de eso... pero si en verdad quieres mi respuesta a esa pregunta... yo te pido que por favor reconsideres..."

Geo reflexionó muy seriamente al respecto... "Entiendo... gracias, mamá."

* * *

Megaman viajaba a toda velocidad hacia Amaken una vez más, pero al menos en esta ocasión no era para salvar a su novia.

Como su identidad ya era conocida, Megaman ni se molestó en usar la puerta principal, directamente aterrizó en el techo y descendió.

Aaron Boreal inspeccionaba el artefacto con curiosidad. "Debo admitir que esto es bastante extraño... ¿tienes alguna idea de porqué se puso a brillar?"

Geo se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Bueno, anoche me quedé muy despierto pensando en esto y otra cosa... repasando todo lo que hice desde hasta el momento en que note su brillo, pues lo único que hice antes de notarlo fue... em... formar una lover band..."

Aaron levantó la mirada, de cierta forma el hombre le costaba creer que esto finalmente había pasado. "¿Una lover band? con Sonia, ¿no?"

Geo apartó levemente la mirada con un rubor apenas visible en su cara. "Em, sí... digo, ya llevamos siendo... em... novios más de una semana por lo que... bueno... supongo que tenía que pasar..."

"¿Y crees que el brillo se deba a que formaste un lover band?"

"Es lo único que se me ocurre. De otra forma fue espontaneo."

"Entiendo, permiteme revisarlo." Aaron entonces se llevó el collar y fue a buscar sus herramientas.

Geo se sentó cerca de una computadora... y se dio cuenta de algo. "Estás muy callado, Mega."

"No es como que pueda hacer mucho estando atado a ti desde que Lyra llegó... al menos tu vida es mucho más interesante ahora."

"Entiendo... por cierto... ¿cuántos FMian poderosos conoces que podrían intentar darnos caza?"

"Pues si son los mismos que conocí, quedan Libra, Cancer, Gemini y Ophiuca... aunque es probable que si los vencemos a todos, Cepheus mismo venga a intentar recuperar su llave."

"Así que no es un rey inútil... entiendo... si perdemos la llave entonces será el fin..."

"Bueno, no instantáneamente, tardarían un tiempo hasta que puedan traer a Andromeda hasta este sistema solar, luego tendrán que recargar de energía radioactiva del núcleo y la llave. Recuerda que tuve que tirar toda la radiación para evitar que murieras."

"Oh, excelente... eso debería darnos tiempo para intentar recuperar la llave de ser necesario."

"Em, no entendiste del todo, dije que lo que les haría tardar sería traer Andromeda, cargar de energía la maquina sería cuestión de minutos... después de todo, ese planeta gigante emite tanta radiación que es una mina de oro."

"¿T-T-Te refieres a Jupiter?"

"Así es, recuerdo que cuando pasé cerca pude sentir toda la energía electromagnética y radioactiva que genera, ni siquiera el planeta AMian o el planeta FMian podían producir semejante cosa. De haberme acercado más pude hasta haber muerto. Mientras que recargar Andromeda con la energía de FM tenía que ser con cuidado para evitar cometer errores que pudieran costarle energía de más al planeta... cerca de Jupiter hasta podría permanecer al máximo de energía en todo momento."

Geo entonces buscó a través de internet información, si bien él ya tenía una idea, necesitaba confirmarlo de forma 100% segura... tal como lo recordaba, el rey de los planetas se encontraba rodeado por una magnetosfera capaz de generar campos de Van Allen pero con una potencia multiplicada por miles... en parte gracias a la volcánica luna Io... si bien Geo sabía que su traje de Megaman le permitía salir y entrar a la tierra sin problemas... esto era demasiado...

"Lo entiendes ahora, no es que tengas un chance de recuperar en este sistema solar la llave si esta llega a manos de Cepheus, él sería muy estúpido de no usar semejante reactor natural gratuito, y si yo pude ser destruido por acercarme, tu menos tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir. La única esperanza sería ir hasta FM y matarle."

Geo continuó buscando información sobre el gran planeta... y ciertamente todo lo que recordó le hizo sentir aún más tensión y necesidad de proteger la llave.

Luego de un rato, Aaron Boreal regresó.

"Tal parece que el collar es un comunicador."

"¿Un comunicador? ¿cómo?"

"Tal parece que se activa si se forma una band cerca, reacciona a la señal que se genera, en teoría debería funcionar para comunicarse con otra persona con un collar similar."

"Otra persona... sería posible que..."

"¿Que el otro lo tuviera Kevin? es probable, pero recordando donde se encuentra, el mensaje tardaría decadas en llegar... aunque quizá es posible que el mismo ya contenga un mensaje dentro o sea capa de captar una señal que estuviera en continua emisión... aunque la señal bien podría ser débil y poco perspectible por todas las señales que se generan por los tres satélites..."

"¿Quizá si lo intento en la Luna?"

El lider de AMAKEN consideró la idea por unos segundos"Podría funcionar... inténtalo, yo esperaré aquí."

"¡Lo haré!¡Gracias!"

Geo se transformó rápidamente en Megaman, en cuestión de unos minutos el héroe se encontraba en la superficie lunar una vez más.

La insignia de su traje brillaba y él había activado su radio en espera de recibir algo...

...

...

...

...

...

Estática... todo lo que generaba su radio era estática...

"Niño"

"¿Qué?"

"Presta atención, ¿no sientes algo?"

Megaman no entendió lo que le dijo su compañero... todo lo que seguía escuchando era estática...

"No es que quiera molestarte, ¡pero una gran fuente de ondas EM está viajando en dirección a nosotros! ¡maldita sea mira al frente!"

Megaman entonces notó lo que decía... una extraña figura... o quizá extrañas figuras... de color verde, rojo y azul eran visibles en el cielo y se acercaban a la luna y dado lo grandes que se hacían a cada segundo Megaman no estaba seguro de si eran objetos grandes que están muy lejos o objetos pequeños que estaban muy cerca.

"¡Aaah!"

"¡Corre! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí y deshacernos de ese collar!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedo! ¡es lo último que tengo de mi padre!"

"¡Pues si no lo haces puede que al igual que él, nunca regreses a la tierra!"

Megaman se paralizó ante tal declaración... ¿qué debía hacer?... aunque de todas formas no le dio tiempo de pensarlo cuando las tres formas se detuvieron enfrente de él...

* * *

**Si hay algo que los videojuegos tienden a hacer es nerfear el poder de los cuerpos celestes. En el tercer juego Geo logra meterse dentro de un agujero negro... un agujero negro, ¿es enserio? ¿en esos cuerpos tan densos que literalmente una cucharada de los mismos podría llegar a pesar más que el planeta? que emiten tanta radiación que pueden llegar a causar explosiones de rayos gamma que son capaces de destruir sistemas solares como si estos fueran motas de polvo en medio del cañon de una pistola... si Geo tiene tal nivel de resistencia, es que no tiene sentido que luego le puedan hacer daño simples ataques basados en electricidad, hielo, fuego y demás idioteces... Geo sería tan poderoso como Goku SSJ Dios Azul, no mames... **

**Por ello digo que esta historia es más realista. **

**Si hay algo que también pienso evitar será el powercreep o el uso excesivo del power up... porque ese tropo es superflojo, tienden a ser solo fuerza bruta convenientemente ganada que te hace subir de nivel 1 a 10 en un instante... por no decir que vuelve a los personajes más blandos y su relación con otros personajes se vuelve peor pues solo existen para adularles (en especial si es el prota), además no suelen darte algo ****significativo. **

**Digo, al menos en StarForce Geo tiene que aprender una lección para obtenerlos... el problema es que esa lección es el poder de la amistad, el amor y la fe... que no son solo algo cliché hasta el puto hartazgo si no que son idealistamente patéticos... en la realidad esas cosas no tienen ese poder... la realidad te golpea en la cara y deja claro cuales son sus reglas. Siempre me parece ridículo que el juego nos quiera insistir con que no hay que perder la fe de que Kevin sigue vivo... pero es que en serio, en el espacio las distancias son tan grandes que el mismo tardaría una eternidad en volver a la tierra por sí mismo aún si fuera el caso, además de que resultaría muy conveniente que Cepheus, quien se supone lo condenó a muerte, lo deje escapar así como así... además, ¿no necesita comer y otras cosas así? es decir, sí, lo ****convirtieron**** en un ser EM. Pero incluso Geo todavía necesita de algunas de sus funciones básicas... no necesita respirar pero si un método para obtener energía... ¿Cómo lo hizo? Y si bien entiendo la importancia de la amistad... ¡esta tampoco lo es todo! ¡los mismos villanos más poderosos lo demuestran! ¡Una cosa es que la amistad sea un método para llegar a obtener el poder... y otra cosa es que sea el poder en sí! ¡lo cual no es el caso! ¡en la vida real no vas a tener un deux ex machina ridículo de último minuto basado en amor y amistad que te salve! (de ahí que el final del primer juego con esa escena donde aparecen sus amigos y le dan su "fuerza" siempre me pareció estúpida) ****Créanme****, el deux ex machina es la herramienta argumental más barata, fantasiosa, tonta e irrealista de todas... eso funciona en historias para niños muy niños porque ellos no entienden la dureza de la realidad... pero yo ya tengo mis 18 y voy para 19, yo quiero algo realista... y ese es el enfoque de esta historia. **

**Y la segunda peor cosa del power up es que si los otros personajes no obtienen sus otros power ups se vuelven irrelevantes pues no pueden competir... y si pueden competir, eso manda la mierda la consistencia y haría inútil el power up en primer lugar. (¿Porqué creen que Sonia no hace casi nada en el tercer juego?)**

**Si bien no puedo eliminar las transformaciones del primer juego, las voy a usar como catalizador para algo importante. ¿Qué cosa? tendrán que esperar para eso. **

**En fin, hora de responder reviews: **

**Sebku SSJ3: **

**Pues ojalá y sigas leyendo, esto se pondrá mejor. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Los Tres Sabios**

Megaman retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras que alzaba su cañon contra las tres figuras en frente suyo... un pegaso azul... un león rojo... y un dragón verde... hechos de ondas EM.

"Geo Stelar, hijo de Kevin" tres voces al unisono se escucharon en su radio... ¡y la señal provenía del collar!

"..." El chico no dijo nada, endureciendo un poco más la vista. ¿Cómo sabían su nombre?

"Geo..." Omega-Xis habló de nuevo, aunque el tono asustado que había tenido antes brillaba al nivel de una supernova por su ausencia. "Puedes bajar el arma."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" él no se esperaba para nada eso.

Las tres figuras se acercaron un poco más. Aunque ahora cada una se turnó para hablar. Siendo primero el león. "Es un honor conocerte personalmente... y a ti también, Omega-Xis."

Megaman soltó un leve grito de sorpresa cuando este fue obligado por el AMian a arrodillarte. "Y es un honor para mi conocer a los tres sabios del planeta AM... sabía que era posible que hubieran más supervivientes, pero hasta ahora no me había encontrado con ninguno."

"Probablemente la mayoría en el pánico no pensaron en algo tan brillante pero a la vez arriesgado como esconderse en el planeta enemigo." dijo la figura del dragón.

"Podría decirse que siempre he sido un temerario." sonrió el alien azul verdoso.

"Lo cual no es intrínsecamente algo bueno." dijo la figura del pegaso.

"Tse"

"Um..." Megaman subió un poco la voz "Podrían por favor explicarme que es lo que ocurre..."

"Como ya habras escuchado." dijo el león. "Nosotros somos los tres sabios que alguna vez gobernaron el planeta AMian... yo soy Leo Kingdom."

"Yo, Pegasus Magic."

"Y yo, Dragon Sky."

"Em... ¿es un gusto conocerlos?" dijo Megaman, rascándose la mejilla. "Pero... ¿cómo saben mi nombre?"

"Te hemos vigilado... a ti y a tu padre, desde que encontró nuestro artefacto, hace ya mucho tiempo." Leo Kingdom se desplazó para estar detrás de Geo.

"Aquel mismo artefacto que tu llevas ahora en tu traje." Pegasus Magic apuntó con su pie al símbolo en el pecho de Megaman.

"En un principio fue un error que el comunicador terminara en manos de los humanos, sin embargo se había quedado apagado y por eso tu padre fue quien lo encontró primero." Dragon Sky.

"Tras analizarlo, descubrió sus propiedades... y fue allí que aparecimos ante él." Leo Kingdom mostró que él y Pegasus Magic tenían uno de esos collares también, pero faltaba el de Dragon Sky.

"Entiendo... pero... ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Después de que el planeta AM fuera destruido... no nos quedó más remedio que empezar una vida nueva. Encontramos este planeta luego de viajar por varios años luz, decidimos compartir parte de nuestro conocimiento en ondas EM con unos pocos humanos como una especie de agradecimiento, y desde entonces administramos sus tres satélites." dijo Pegasus Magic.

"Oh!" los ojos de Megaman se expandieron. "Es cierto... sus formas, ustedes lucen como los satélites, de hecho."

"A decir verdad nunca le presté atención a esos satélites... ¿pero porqué no pude detectar sus ondas?" preguntó Omega-Xis.

"Nos escondemos, no podíamos estar seguros de si nos volveríamos a topar con los FMians pero preferimos no correr riesgos, solo humanos de alto rango en la Stela Police saben de nuestra existencia. Los satélites si bien transmiten las ondas EM, no dejan que ninguna onda que se genere adentro del propio satélite escape." dijo Dragon Sky.

"Viven... ¿encerrados?" Megaman frunció levemente el ceño, si él era honesto, tenía un poco de claustrofobia y eso no sonaba precisamente... cómodo.

"Nosotros no somos precisamente seres que salieran muy a menudo, esto ya es costumbre para nosotros." Leo Kingdom respondió a esa última pregunta antes de tomar la delantera en la conversación. "No es porque no queramos resolver tus dudas, joven héroe, pero ahora lo más importante es ver si por fin eres digno de tener el Star Break."

"¿Él qué?" ambos, Omega-Xis y Geo, preguntaron unisono.

Esta vez, fue Dragon Sky el que habló "Nosotros ya estamos bastante viejos como para poder pelear, sin embargo, ustedes dos no solo están en perfectas condiciones, si no que juntos han logrado obtener una fuerza superior a lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido alcanzar por separado."

"Y si bien es cierto que aún les falta mucho por recorrer, por fin has dado el primer paso para ser digno de recibir nuestro poder para sumarlo al tuyo." Pegasus Magic empezó a materializar una extraña energía, seguido de sus dos compañeros.

"¿Primer... pasó?" Megaman ladeó su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se cubría un poco los ojos, la luz le cegaba... y eso era decir mucho considerando la brillantez del suelo lunar.

"Sentir aquello conocido como... amor... si bien no eras precisamente un mal niño, te faltaba una motivación poderosa, una motivación que te mantendría determinado para luchar incluso hasta las más duras consecuencias... y nunca rendirte." Dijo Leo Kingdom.

"Sonia..." El chico susurró el nombre de su novia.

"Entonces, joven humano y AMian... están dispuestos a utilizar este poder, ¿no solo para proteger si no también para borrar la maldad de este y cuando mundo les sea posible?" enunciaron los 3 sabios al mismo tiempo.

"Debieron haber practicado esa última linea..." Dijo Omega-Xis. "Yo estoy más que dispuesto en borrar a Cepheus."

"Y yo..." Megaman apretó su puño derecho, al mismo tiempo que entrecerró los ojos. "No quiero perder ni a Sonia ni a mi madre... ¡quiero poder hacerle frente a lo que sea!"

"Muy bien... solo cuando sean dignos del poder, nosotros les daremos acceso al mismo, así que recuerden..." Los tres elevaron la energía, la cual avanzó y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Megaman, específicamente el comunicador.

Geo gritó de dolor ante esto, cerrando los ojos, su compañero también sufría de lo mismo, ambos empezaron a brillar en una sucesión de color verde, rojo y azul celeste. Escucharon las voces de los tres sabios dentro de sus mentes al mismo tiempo que estos desaparecieron, probablemente regresando a sus satélites.

"La verdadera inteligencia puede disipar todas las mentiras e ilusiones."

"Un corazón verdadero puede soportar el veneno del odio sin ser dañado."

"Desde el principio de los tiempos, la oscuridad crece en el vacío, pero siempre cede para purificar la luz."

Megaman tosió fuertemente un vez que dejó de sentir como si le diera un infarto.

"¿Qué habrán... querido decir con eso?..."

"Debe de ser alguna forma no literal de darnos una prueba... y con ello ser dignos del poder, de otra forma entonces no tengo ni la mas mínima idea." Omega-Xis también gruñia, pero el no la tuvo tan fuerte como Geo.

Levantandose, Megaman decidió volver a la tierra.

* * *

**A ver cuantos de ustedes captan la referencia en esas frases. **

**Me di cuenta de que las mismas pueden aplicar a ciertos escenarios durante el juego... y por eso las use. Como dije, pienso usar los 3 power ups del primer juego como un catalizador para ver los cambios o el aprendizaje que tendrá nuestro personaje. **

**De nuevo, es un poco corto, pero era para que el titulo siguiera siendo coherente. **

**Cuando uno se pone a analizar mejor todo el asunto, nota que en la historia de los tres sabios con el padre de Geo hay al menos un par de problemas que pueden causar huecos argumentales, he intentando llenarlos lo mejor que se pudo dentro de parámetros lógicos (aunque tuvieron que ser coincidencias argumentales... no muy buenas quizá, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo).**

**Hablando de cosas más personales, logré pasar los tres exámenes y fui aceptado por la universidad. Ahora debería poder tener más tiempo libre para escribir hasta que sea necesario que asista. Igual, como dije, nunca esperen que abandone mis historias, siempre actualizo en un lapso de 1 a 30 días luego de publicar un capítulo (en parte porque tengo 3 fics que atender). **

**En fin, hora de responder reviews... o review más bien.**

**Sebku ssj3: **

**Pues espero que esto te arregle otro día. **


	13. Chapter 13

**La "Mucama" De Geo**

Cuando Geo regresó una vez más a casa y cerró la puerta como si fuera a morir al no hacerlo a tiempo... él tenía que ser honesto... no se esperaba algo como esto.

Normalmente sería su mamá quien estaría parada junto a la mesa para recibirlo y mostrarle lo que había cocinado... hoy sin embargo, quien estaba allí era Sonia, y en vez de la tipica comida... esta vez había un pastel.

Geo no pudo decir nada, solo mirar en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión... en especial por ese traje de mucama.

Por su parte Omega-Xis y Lyra nuevamente jugaron al gato y al ratón.

Sonia pareció entender que su novio no iba a moverse por sí mismo, ante esto, ella soltó una risita y lo tomó de la mano. Cuando él estuvo sentado, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. "Hice esto para ti."

El niño se rescó la cabeza "Um... pero si no es mi cumpleaños..."

De nuevo, ella se rio y hizo girar sus ojos. "Ya lo sé, tontito, pero es que quería hacer algo lindo por ti... eso y practicar mis habilidades de cocina. Tú mamá es una gran maestra."

"Bueno, es lógico, uno de sus tantos trabajos es dar clases de cocina."

"Eso también lo sé, ella me dijo."

"Oh... claro..." Geo negó con su cabeza antes de preguntar sobre el otro detalle mucho más importante por así decirlo. "Pero... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"Algunos de mis conciertos eran temáticos, de ahí que me dieran muchos vestidos para los mismos. Me traje muchos de ellos."

"Entiendo..." él entonces decidió mejor prestarle atención al pastel.

"¿No te gusta?" Sonia ladeo la cabeza, fingiendo algo de inocencia.

"¡No! ¡es decir sí! ¡digo! es que... no me gusta la idea de que te vean vestida... así..." no hace falta decir que las mejillas de Geo ahora denotaban un rojo que podría ser comparada con el brillo... estelar.

"Owwww!" Sonia entonces le dio una "lluvia" de besitos... Geo no se quejó en lo absoluto. Si cierto alien siguiera dentro de su transador muy probablemente hubiera hecho ruidos de asco. "Celosito."

"Sí..."

"¡¿Sí?!"

"Um... sí"

"No esperaba que lo admitieras. Bueno, si te gusta este, te huviera gustado mucho más que el hubiera usado en el que hubiera sido uno de mis futuros conciertos."

"¿Usarías?"

"Sí, aprovechando la popularidad que ganaste entonces como Megaman hizo que mi ex-representante quisiera hacer un concierto con temática de Megaman... y creo que ya te puedes imaginar el vestido que llevaría."

La imagen de Sonia usando un vestido de idol con la temática de su traje azul se materializó en su mente... entonces volvió a negar con la cabeza múltiples veces. Esto sacó, de nuevo, risas a Sonia. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho haciendo todo esto.

"En fin. ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Oh! claro." Geo extendió su mano, tomando el tenedor y clavandolo en el pedazo enfrente del pastel más grande. El mismo era color rosa, no es que él se quejara pero denotaba perfectamente la personalidad de quien lo hizo. Introduciendo parte de la rebanada en su boca, Geo masticó, lentamente para darse tiempo probar su sabor correctamente.

Sonia le miraba expectante, con una mirada clara de anelo.

Cuando Geo colocó el tenedor de vuelta en la mesa... el empezó a asentir varias veces levemente. "Está bueno."

"¡¿En serio?!"

"Sí... es decir, no es la última maravilla del mundo, pero el sabor está bien, está ok." Él se encogió de hombros y entonces continuó comiendo.

"Bueno, supongo que eso está bien para un principiante." Sonia entonces hizo una reverencia. "¿Algo más que desee? amo Stelar."

Esta vez fue el niño quien rio. "Bueno... me gustaría tenerte a mi lado."

Sonia no tardó en sentarse a su lado y abrazarle, descansando sobre su hombro mientras Geo le acariciaba con su mano derecha y comia con la izquierda.

"Es extraño," dijo Geo. "Esto es el sueño de muchos chicos... supongo..."

"Tú lo mereces... ¿y qué pasó con el collar?"

"¡Ah!" el niño había olvidado completamente eso. "Pues... sonara a locura pero... resultó ser un comunicador propiedad de los tres sabios del planeta AM."

Sonia le miró por un rato. "Si no querías decir solo lo hubieras dicho."

"Sí, supuse que pensarías eso. A decir verdad también me resultó extraño, pero ellos se encuentran aquí desde la destrucción de su mundo, son los administradores de los tres satélites."

"Bueno... supongo que eso explicaría porque tienen formas de un pegaso, un dragón y un león... digo, teniendo en cuenta de que los seres EM tiene formas de artefactos o animales... es un poco extraño ese detalle."

"A mi también me parece raro... pero en fin. Los conocí en la Luna al activarlo. Tal parece que trabajaron con mi padre y ayudaron a la mejoración de la tecnología de ondas. Dijeron que ahora que había formado una band contigo... estaba a un paso más cerca de ser digno de que me prestaran sus poderes... ¿como lo llamaron? el Star Force... creo."

"Vaya... increible como de loca se puede poner la vida al conocerte."

"Uh ¿gracias?"

"¿Y que hace este "Star Force"?"

"Todavía no lo sé... es decir, lo insertaron dentro de mi... o más bien dentro de Omega-Xis, supongo, aún no puedo usarlo... tengo que desbloquearlo... de alguna manera."

"Yace latente. Entiendo. ¿Cómo se supone que debas desbloquearlo?"

"No lo sé, por alguna razón fueron un tanto cripticos al respecto... algo sobre que la verdadera inteligencia disipa todas las mentiras... que el corazón verdadero puede resistir el odio... y que la luz siempre se purifica en la obscuridad... o algo así."

"Bueno, si dijeron que estabas un paso más cerca eso debe significar que son una o más pruebas."

"Sí, Mega dijo lo mismo."

"Quizá yo sé de un lugar donde podrías adivinar que debes hacer respecto a esa primera frase."

"¿Cuál?"

"¡La escuela!"

Pese a la emoción que denotaba su novia, el rostro de Geo, sin embargo, se volvió más serio y negó. "No."

"¿Qué?... pero... ¿porqué no?"

"Yo hace mucho que no voy a la escuela, por no mencionar que ya estoy totalmente acostumbrado a estudiar en casa. No resultaría bien. Es decir, ni siquiera estoy considerando que ahora soy publicamente conocido como super héroe..."

"P-Pero... ¡una de las frases tiene que ver con la inteligencia! ¡que mejor lugar para buscar que un lugar donde se nutre la misma!"

"... De todas formas no quiero."

"... Por favor..."

"No! no no no no no no no! no uses la carita! no uses la carita!... ya la usaste..." Geo se dio una palmada en la cara. "¿Porqué estás siendo tan insistente?"

"Porque yo quiero seguir estudiando... y quería ir a la escuela junto contigo... de hecho, la señora Stelar dijo que me inscribiría pronto."

"... Pues igual puedes ir tú."

"Pero no sería tan divertido... por favor."

"... Urgh! ¡no puedo hacer nada contra esa carita!"

"Entonces... ¿irás?"

"Supongo que tendré que hacerlo... rayos."

"Gracias, Geo." Y de nuevo, allí fue una nueva ronda de lluvia de besitos... quizá si él recibía más de estos... valdría la pena hacer esto. Poco después Geo continuó comiendo su pastel, Sonia no dejó de abrazarle pero también tomo otro tenedor para comer ella también.

Para mala suerte de ambos, la señora Stelar volvió a casa en ese mismo instante... no hace falta decir que tenía una gran sonrisa viendo a su niño siendo abrazado por su "mucama"

Geo quería separarse de la vergüenza... pero claro, a Sonia eso no le molestaba.

* * *

Hope Stelar estaba muy feliz de escuchar que su pequeñito volvería por fin a la escuela luego de mucho tiempo encerrado en la casa todos los días. Sin embargo, habiendo estado lejos por tanto tiempo significaba que los dos tendrían que hacer un examen para ingresar directamente al grado que ambos en teoría pertenecian de acuerdo a su edad.

Al menos todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para el mismo, al menos dos meses. Ante esto ambos habían accedido a la red para aprender. Claro, Geo tenía muchos libros pero esos eran de astronomía de grado universidad y eso no era exactamente lo que vendría en las preguntas.

"¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?" preguntó Sonia, era obvio que, habiendo gastado mucho de su tiempo cantando y no la escuela, ella se sentía insegura sobre sí podría lograrlo.

"No es por sonar arrogante pero esto no es muy difícil para mi, por ende, no lo será una vez que te enseñe."

"Creo que tendré que hacerte otros pasteles."

"Creo que tendré que enseñarte más cosas entonces."

* * *

**Creo que me pasé un poco con este capítulo :v**

**Aunque este era más un pase para ir directamente a la parte de la escuela, pero como la historia sigue siendo principalmente entre estos dos, no puedo de repente dejar de lado los momentos cursi lindos. **

**Ya en el siguiente veremos por fin a Bud, Zack y Luna. **

**By the way, me hace gracia que sin darme mucho cuenta de ello, hice que Geo y Sonia tuvieran su primera cita sobre Luna XDXDXD ¿entienden? porque fueron a la Luna... ¡bajen las antorchas!**

**Realmente no tengo nada muy inteligente que comentar respecto este capítulo más allá de que el hecho de que en el juego Geo vuelva tan fácilmente la escuela es... pues, poco realista. Así que pues habrá un examen. (Y creo que sí escribiré en detalle, pero lo haré desde la perspectiva de Sonia para variar el protagonismo un poco, además puede ser buen momento para expandir su personalidad).**

**Algo que no comenté es sobre el StarForce 4 cancelado. Debo admitir que el concepto de la historia suena mucho más interesante (honestamente me hubiera gustado ver la reacción de Sonia respecto a que su héroe se vuelva supuestamente en un criminal).**

**Hora de reviews: **

**Sebku Ssj 3:**

**Realmente no me consideraría un genio, solo alguien obsesionado con no causar huecos argumentales. **


End file.
